Will you hold me now?
by megsyrosey
Summary: What if the kiss that Peyton and Lucas shared in her office the night he proposed went further then just the kiss? What will happen to Peyton and Lucas? What will happen to the Lindsey and Lucas once they both find out? Will their love be able to handle the stress or will she leave him? Possible LEYTON.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OTH.

What if the night that Lucas and Peyton kissed, it leaded to more? Will Lindsey stay with him after they find out the truth or will it all be too much for her to deal with? LEYTON. Peyton P.O.V

My eyes widen as I wake up, the feeling of something kick my guts around, making me more nauseous then I have ever been in my entire life. Well, other than the last few weeks. I throw the covers off and grab a box on my bedside table.

Quickly opening the door and running into the bathroom I hear my cheery brunette best friend and roommate yell out "Good morning P", slamming the bathroom door in response.

The brunette shakes her head, replying for me, "Good morning Brooke, you look great this morning!" She smiles, turning a little on her heels, "Thanks so much best friend" she response to herself.

I hear her from the bathroom, yelling good morning to her from the bathroom in between dry heaves. I sit on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, resting my head on the toilet seat, groaning softly, looking at the box on the floor beside me.

 _Lucas kiss got deeper and more passionate as I moan on his lips, not wanting it to stop as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, slowly breaking the kiss, "Luke... What about Lindsey?" I ask, giggling as his lips went down to my neck_

 _I heard a soft mumble from the nook of my neck, "Don't worry about her, Peyton"_

Brooke knocks on the bathroom door, "Peyton, are you okay?" She asked, concerned, leaning against the door, waiting for a reply

I let out a big sigh in between silent sobs, slowly standing up with a positive pregnancy test in my hand, opening the door for my best friend, "I don't know Brooke.. Would you consider this okay?" I ask, my face red and stained with tears as I hold up the pregnancy test

Her face drops as she sees the test, "Peyton! What? Who's the fat- ", She stops herself, shaking her head as she follows me to my bedroom, "Please don't tell me it's who I think it is" She stood in my doorway.

All I could do is nod, sitting on my bed, "Don't even say his name.. I Don't want to hear It right now" I fall back onto my bed

"You are going to tell him, right?" She asks as I lift my head up, looking at her,

"Brooke we live in a small town, if I don't tell him, he'll find out from someone.. I'd rather me than anyone else"

She nods as the doorbell rings, her eyes widening, "You might want to hide that.. That would be the inseminators fiancé", I glare at her as she continues, "I'm making her wedding dress, P" she frowned and blew me a kiss as she walked to open the door.

I huge fake smile grew on her face, "Good morning future Mrs. Scott!" She said in her raspy voice as they hugged, I could hear her from my room, I quickly ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower so I could not only drown out their voices, but also drown out the noise of me dry heaving and eventually throwing up. I quickly jumped in the shower after throwing up a few times, wanting to get a shower in before the nausea came back.

"So, what kind of material were you thinking of for the dress?" Brooke asked the woman sitting across from her, taking a sip of coffee from the mug that Brooke had given her

She laughed, "Brooke, look who you're talking to." She shook her head, " I do have some pictures of dresses I like" she said reaching down and grabbing a few pages ripped out from bridal magazines, handing them to Brooke.

I hear the two of them talking and laughing, Brooke loves weddings so this is great for her, even if it is my ex boyfriends fiancé, I walk out of the bathroom and quickly into my bedroom, reappearing about ten minutes later with worn boot cut jeans on with holes in both of the knees and a tight black v-neck shirt, "Might as well wear things that are tight while I can" I thought to myself as I walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a to go mug, trying to ignore to two women, pouring coffee in the to go mug

"Do you really want coffee, Peyton?" Brooke looked at me as I glared at her, "I can make you some tea quickly" She started to get up

I shake my head at her, "Oh no Brooke... I need all the caffeine I can get this morning... Busy day at work ahead of me since someones engagement party is going to be at TRIC in a few days" I joke, softly smiling at Lindsey, "Good morning Lindsey, wish I could stay and talk but I really need to get going" I walk out of the kitchen, my heels clinking on the hardwood floor, quickly grabbing my keys and purse and walking out the front door, shutting it as I lean against it, letting out a big sigh, "God, what have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself as I walk to my car, getting in and head to work.

My first fanfic, be as kind as possible (: Please R&R. Thanks you lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own OTH  
I hope this is going well so far.. I'm not the best writer!  
-

I park in the back lot of TRIC, seeing a few familiar cars, the bartenders mostly, I sigh as I get out of the car, shutting the door and slowly walking in.

I stop at the bar, seeing Brooke's boy toy behind the bar, standing there for a few minutes without him seeing me, "Man, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here? Get naked in your backseat?" I joke and wink at him as he looks back at me, laughing

"A little early to start drinking, don't you think?" He asks, walking over to the side of the bar I'm at, I shoot him a glare, sitting on one of the barstools at the bar, sighing

"Don't judge my life!" I joke, "I'm a young, single, carefree woman" I feel guilty saying that, the little bean inside me almost seems insulted as I get hit with a wave of nausea, "Could I just get a ginger ale?" I ask him, my face quickly dropping as the nausea gets worse by the minute it seems

He looks at me, both confused and concerned at me, "Are you okay?" He asks as he slides a glass of ginger ale towards me.

I nod, "Crazy night last night… My stomach is killing me now" I say, laughing softly as he nods, trying to believe that that is true, I smile, slowly sipping from the cup, looking down at my phone at all the appointments I have for bands for the engagement party that she is helping plan in a few days.

"So, how are things with you and Brooke?" I ask, getting Owens attention again as he raises his eyebrows,

"Right now, there is no me and Brooke." He says, shrugging, "We both just like to look at each other" He says with a hearty laugh afterwards, making me laugh and shake my head

"You know I wouldn't be asking about this if I didn't know how she felt about you already" I wink at him, getting the sudden urge of nausea hitting me once again, I push the glass back towards him, "I have to work some today.. I'll see you later" I say, walking as fast as I can into my office then the bathroom connected to it without looking too suspicious.

-At Brooks-

"You're going to make a beautiful bride, Lindsey" the brunette says, looking at the pictures she had given her earlier.

"Thanks Brooke.. All thanks to you" She laughs, "What's going on with Peyton? I thought we had patched everything up but she left as soon as she could it seems like when she saw me" she says somewhat disappoint, she knows that Lucas wants them to be friends.

" _You know, I drove past TRIC tonight…" She said, looking at her boyfriend as he sits on the couch beside her, "And I saw your car there.. And Peyton's.. Should I be concerned Luke?" She asked, looking deep into his blue eyes_

 _He looks at her, shaking his head, "Not at all.. She just hasn't been herself since she came back to town.. I just wanted to check on her." He states, rubbing his blonde girlfriends legs as she put them on his lap_

 _She nods, "I just hate how she has made me such a jealous bitch" She laughs_

"You know, Peyton is just really busy at work" Brooke tells her, "You'll see her later when you pick bands for the engagement party, right?" She asks, grabbing some fabrics for Lindsey to feel

Lindsey shakes her head, "I have a meeting at that time so it's just going to be Luke that goes to pick out the bands" Brookes eyes widen, "I know what you're thinking, we're going to end up having a bunch of.. What do you call them again?" She asks the shocked brunette,

"Broody" Brooke simply states, Lindsey nods, "Yeah, yeah.. No broody music… Luke knows what I like" She states, laughing. Brooke looks up at her, laughing with her,

"Good… Cause they can make anything broody if they work hard enough on it together" She said, "Well, let's take a look at these fabrics" She quickly changes the subject as they start to study the fabrics.

-Tric-

I lay my head on my desk, shaking my head as another wave of nausea hits me like a brick, "Not again.. Please" I whisper to myself as I instantly get up, almost running to the bathroom, spending a good ten minutes in there

I walk out, running my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face, shocked when I see Haley in my office, studying the walls, "Hey Hales.. What's going on?" I ask as I grab a piece of gum from my purse, quickly putting it in my mouth.

"Have you found any good demos yet?" She asks as I sit on the edge of my desk and shake my head

"This one isn't bad" I say, motioning my head to the music, "But not something I want on my label I think… Why? You have someone good?" I ask, raising my eyebrows

"Well…" She pauses, reaching into her purse, "I have an artist who hasn't really sang for a while but would love to be on the album."

I nod, "Oh yeah? Are they any good? Put that disk in there, girl" I laugh as she anxiously takes the CD out of the case and puts it in the CD player, I gasp as I hear the voice, "Haley James Scott! I didn't know you were singing again." I say, stepping around my desk, "I think I found my next great artist" I smile, tossing all the demos into the trash

"Peyton! Thank you so much! It's really rough, but I know that when I get into the studio it will be a lot better!" She says, I shake my head, walking over to her and wrapping her in a huge hug

"You're going to change the world with this voice, Haley James Scott" I smile, pulling away from her, my face dropping as I get the usual feeling of nausea, "Not again" I groan, booking it to the bathroom, not even shutting the door behind me, my head is in the porcelain white toilet as I feel Haley pulling my hair back and rubbing my back

After a few minutes of violent vomiting I spit one last time and flush the toilet, leaning back and sitting on the floor, looking up at Haley as she's about to say something I sigh, "Crazy night last night.. One too many mojitos" I laugh softly

Haley doesn't believe it as she sits on the floor with me, "I don't think that's it.. Is it?" She says to me in her soft voice, I let out a shaky sigh as I shake my head, "How long have you known?" She asks, knowing without even needing to hear it

"I finally took a test this morning, but about two weeks" I say, pulling at my nails a little, not wanting to look up at her

"The father?" She asked, I stand up, walking into my office, not answering her question as I walk around my desk, sitting in my chair, "Peyton!" She almost yells at me as I walk away from her

"You know… I have a lot of work to do today, Hales." I say, looking down at all the papers, I hear her footsteps approaching as I sigh again

"Please don't tell who I think it is" She says softly, I don't reply since she already knows the answer, "I'm her god damn maid of honor, Peyton!" She yells, making me jump, "How could you do this to them?"

I look up at her, shocked, "I didn't want this to happen, Haley!" I match her tone, "It wasn't just me!" I shake my head, leaning my head back as she starts lecturing me

-outside the office-

Lucas walks into TRIC where he sees Owen and the other bartenders focused on the door of the office of the blonde he truly loves, then hears two voices yelling back and forth at each other

"What's going on in there?" He nudges Owen as Owen looks at him

"Dude, they been going at it for about ten minutes" He says, Lucas has a confused look on his face, "Peyton and Haley"

"They're fighting?" He asks, walking towards the office

"Hey! I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Owen yells to him as he shakes his head

Lucas knocks softly, the yelling stops as a soft voice tells him to come in, he walks in, seeing Haley pacing back and forth in the office and Peyton sitting back down in her chair behind her desk, "Oh, it's the man of the hour" Haley says angrily, "You need to talk to him, Peyton" She grabs her purse, quickly leaving

"Talk to me about what?" I hear that voice I love say as I look up, letting out a loud sigh as I lean my head back, looking at the ceiling

Please R&R and be sweet(:


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own OTH!

* * *

"Talk to me about what, Peyton?" He said again, his voice raising as I look at him

"Great to see you too Luke" I say sarcastically, standing up, "Did you know Haley is going to start singing again?" I quickly change the subject, "She's the newest addition to my label.. or at least she was.. You should have heard the demo tape, it was so good.. I forgot how great her voice was." I ramble, Lucas walking to my desk as I walk around it, meeting me just about a foot away from me

"What are you hiding from me?" He asks as I look down at my feet, my heels showing my painted toes as I start thinking about that night

" _Should we go somewhere else?" I ask as he starts unbuttoning my shirt, sitting me on the pool table in my office_

 _He shakes his head, "No, no, no… Only place we'll have complete privacy" He says before taking off his shirt and planting a passionate kiss on my lips, making me moan_

"Peyt.. What's going on?" He asks nervously as I look up, my eyes start to sting as tears try to build up in my eyes, shaking my head, trying to stop them from falling

"I'm so sorry" I whisper as I look up at him, a confused look on his face, I take a deep breath, placing my hand on my lower abdomen, "I'm pregnant" I say, just loud enough for him to hear, I look up as he takes a step back, leaning against the pool table

About five minutes had passed as I just keeping telling him 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't want this to happen' adding a few 'You don't have to be around if you don't want to' to them, he keeps his eyes on the ground, pacing back and forth, "Lucas.. Please say something" I say softly

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asks, almost instantly regretting it as he feels my hand on his cheek hard

I pull my hand back, looking at him, "You can't seriously be asking me that!" I yell at him, "Just leave" I say, shaking my head as I walk towards my desk

"Peyton… I didn't mean that" He says, walking towards my desk as I point to the big door, "What about the bands?" He asks

"Out! Go listen to them yourself" I say, grabbing my purse as I watch him stand in his place, "You need to leave" I say, walking past him in my office, opening the door as I look back at him, "You can just tell me the band you like and I'll book them" I say, quickly walking to the exit of TRIC, tears rolling down my face, leaving black streaks on my face as I leave TRIC, getting in my car and driving off quickly before he could catch me.

Lucas stood in my office, in shock as he tried to process the information, "I'm going to be a father" He said to himself, the woman he was in love with and had always loved had just told him he was going to be a father, but he wasn't happy? A knock on the office door made him look up, his fiancé, that's why he wasn't happy, he smiled at her

"Whoa, what happened in here?" She asked, stepping over some papers that had been thrown, "I got my meeting pushed back so I listen to the bands" She kisses his cheek, "Where's Peyton?"

"She uh.. She had an emergency she had to go to" He told her, "She said you can just call her and tell her the band we want and she would book it" He gave her kiss, "Let's go listen" He says, grabbing her hand as he pulls her out of the office that too many things had happened in

-Brooke and Peytons house-

I pulled up in front of my house, sighing as Lindseys car had left, slowly getting out of the car I walk to the front door, unlocking it and walking in, seeing Brooke in the kitchen with her godson, Jamie. I suck the tears back as I see them, I walk over, ruffling up Jamie's hair as I stand beside him, "What's up little man?" I ask as he looks up at me

"Aunt Peyton, what's on your face?" He asks, "Have you been crying?" He frowned at me, I shake my head, kissing the top of his head

"Just got into an argument with someone I work with" I say softly, walking into the kitchen where Brooke is as I open the fridge, scrunching my nose at everything in here, I grab a bottle of water, shutting the fridge door and gasping as I see Brooke behind it, making Jamie laugh, "What's going on?" I ask her

"You tell me" She says, pointing to my cheeks, "Who did you get in an argument with?" I shake my head, "We'll talk later.. I'm exhausted." I say, walking to my room and shutting the door, sighing as I fall onto my bed, almost instantly falling asleep

Brooke walks over to Jamie as he shakes his head, "Is that about Uncle Lucas?" He asked as Brooke raised her eyebrows, "I can hear momma and daddy talking about them.. And I'm not blind aunt Brooke" he smiles, she laughs, kissing his head.

-Nathan and Haleys house-

"Why can't you pick up Jamie?" Nathan asked his angry wife, regretting it immediately as he puts his basketball, "What happened?" He asked, looking at his wife sincerely

"It's Peyton and Lucas… She's pregnant" Haley said softly, "I just can't believe them, he is engaged to Lindsey! And he got another woman pregnant! I told her to back off! She said no.. Lindsey said yes.. Obviously he has moved on"

"It's not just any woman, Hales… It's Peyton.. You know their history" He said, sitting at the bar in their kitchen

"That doesn't make it okay, Nathan!" She puts her head on his shoulder, "Poor Lindsey"

"Poor Peyton" Nathan thought, he and Peyton had gotten very close to her since she came back, she had helped him a lot with his recovery and he wanted to help her as much as he could without hurting his wife, "I'll go pick Jamie up" He said as he kissed the top of her head, hearing a soft 'thank you' from his wife before kissing her and heading out of the house towards Brookes.

Nathan arrived outside of Brookes house, parking his Range Rover as he sighed, trying to figure out what he could say to Peyton, he gets out and quickly walks up to the front door, knocking and waiting for an answer. Brooke opens the door less than a minute later and smiles, "I thought Haley was going to be picking up Jamie?" She says, letting him in

"She… Got busy with grading papers and working on lessons" He lied as Brooke nods, "How was he?" He asks as Jamie runs up to his father, he bends over and picks him up

"We had so much fun! Aunt Brooke is great!" He says, "I think Aunt Peyton is sad about Uncle Lucas though" He said, then got a thought, "Can we go down to the river court?" He asked excitedly as his father nodded, putting him down, "Why don't you go watch TV for a minute, I wanna talk to Aunt Brooke" His small son nods as he runs to the couch, turning on the TV, he walks into the kitchen with Brooke, "How is she?" He asks

"She told you?" Brooke asks, "Oh.. Haley" Brooke shakes her head, "I don't know how she is… She came home from work early and went right to bed, she's been in there since" She said, pointing to the door.

"I'll try to talk to her" Nathan says as he walks towards my door, knocking before opening it, I hear the knock and groan, opening my eyes as I see Nate, wiping the tears and sleep out of my eyes as I look at him, "How ya doin', Peyt?" He asked and I knew he knew

I suddenly broke down, "He asked if the baby was his… What kind of woman does he think I am?" I ask the dark-haired man, laughing, "Well, I did sleep with a guy who was taken." I said to myself softly

"He can be such an ass sometimes" He replied, rubbing my back as I sit up, "I'm going to see him soon.. I'll talk to him" He could barely get that out as I stop him with a quick, "Please don't", Nate was as confused as ever, but before I could answer my phone started ringing

"Lindsey" The caller I.D. read, I sigh before answering, "Hey Lindsey... Sorry I couldn't be there, I got pulled into an emergency meeting" I lied, laying back on my back, "You found a band? Perfect!" I listen to her talk, waving to Nathan as he walks out, hearing his son yelling for him, "You want to meet when?... Okay, yeah.. I'll be there as soon as I can" I hang up the phone as I get up, putting my heels back on and pulling my frizzy curls up into a high ponytail, I see Brooke starting to say something, I sit on the back of the couch, pulling my heels on, "Lindsey wants to talk about something" I say, sighing as I walk out of the house, "Oh I wonder what this could be about" I thought to myself sarcastically, irritating myself with how sarcastic I could be sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own OTH!

* * *

As soon as I got into my car and started it, I heard my phone ringing, knowing the ringtone I answered as I pull out of the driveway, "I just saw you Brooke.. You can't miss me already" I joke, making my short drive to the house that I spent most of my time senior year, the one and only Lucas Scotts' house.

"Where are you going? You're not telling me anything!" I heard the raspy voice almost whine across the phone line, "I'm worried you're getting yourself into a bad situation… Just you and Lindsey? Did you tell Lucas? Does she know?" I cut her off,

"Brooke, it's okay.. She just wants to talk. We're both adults… I might as well get it over with now then run from it and wait for as long as possible" I say, taking the long route to his house, spending as much time on the phone with Brooke as possible, "I'm not going to lie… I'm terrified though" I say to my best friend softly

"You're being so strong though, P. Sawyer." She pauses, "I love you.. And I'll be here for you and little bean baby SawyerScott no matter what" I smile as she said that, pulling up to Lucas', turning off my car

"Okay, I'll see you later B. Davis… Come check if you haven't heard from me in a few hours" I say, getting out of my car and shutting the door, "I love you" I say before shutting the door. I let out a huge sigh before walking to the front door, I knock on the door, standing there for a few minutes before knocking again, I hear a woman yell that they're coming. "Peyton!" I hear as I look up from my feet, smiling, "Lindsey! Hi!" I say, shocked when she pulls me into a hug, hugging her back, following her into the all too familiar house as she lets me in, "So.. What did you want to talk about?" I ask, looking at the photos on the walls and scattered everywhere perfectly, Lucas and his little sister Lily, Lily and Karen, Karen, Lucas, and Lily, and Keith, Lucas, and Karen.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've been doing for our engagement party.. I was hoping that you were going to come but Lucas told me that he hadn't heard from you, are you going to come?" She sees me looking at all the pictures, "Peyton?" She catches my attention finally, "The pictures are amazing, huh?" She says, smiling

I nod, looking at her then back at the pictures, "I can't believe Lily is so big.. I remember the day she was born" I say, sighing, "Yeah, I'll be at your guys' engagement party… I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to be friends… Me and you… Me and Luke" I say, not believing myself as I say that, 'friends with Luas Scott?! Remember how that ended last time?!' my subconscious yelled at me, 'she won't wanna be your friends when she finds out what you did with her fiancé', I smile at her as I take a seat beside her on the couch finally, "Sorry.. It's just been so long since I've been in this house… It's changed." I say softly, still looking around

Lindsey loves the sound of friendship, she smiles, "Yeah… You should have seen this place when I moved in… Total bachelor pad" We both laugh, "I guess he had been single for a while." She stops, looking down at her ring, "Sorry.. I don't mean to open old wounds" she seemed sincere in her apology, making me look up at her from her ring, smiling softly

"Two years" I say, looking back down at her ring, "it's okay… We were both young and moving too fast" I state, making her nod, "Your ring is beautiful" I say, looking up at it, "He… Picked the perfect ring" I slowly spat out, trying to be as friendly as possible.

We sat there, talking about her relationship with Lucas and her wedding plans for a solid hour before I hear the front door open, a sweaty blonde stood in the doorway, staring at his fiancé who he loved and his ex-girlfriend/ mother of his child who he was in love with, he caught his breath, "What's going on here?" He asked, looking me in the eyes, shaking his head, "Whatever she told you is a lie, babe" He started at Lindsey, "Who even knows if the baby is mine" A shocked look comes across Lindsey's face, "What baby?" She nearly screamed, sending me back in my seat on the couch as she stood up, getting closer to her fiancé.

I was thrown into the fighting at the beginning, a lot of words being thrown around from Lindsey, "I can't believe you slept with HER.. Let alone got HER pregnant!" She screamed at Lucas, staring at me, especially emphasizing the word her each time she could.

After a while they began at each other, a lot of insecurities being thrown around, "You told me not to be jealous of her! You told me everything was over between you two" Lucas went to stop her but she continued, "You can't say that everything is over between you two.. Most certainly is not!" Lucas then started pleading with her, making me sigh as I tried to find any reason to get out of there.

 _Senior year, they had just won the state championship, confetti was falling and me and Lucas were hugging_

" _Well… I'll see ya" I said with a smile, nodding softly as I walk away, find a few people to talk to and congratulate on the big win when I hear him behind me_

" _Hey! Peyton" I turn around, looking at him, "It's you"_

" _What?" I ask, thinking I heard something else_

" _The one I want standing beside me when all my dreams come true.. It's you.. It's you, Peyton"_

 _All I can do is smile as he runs his hand down my face, I lean and kiss him as passionately as possible._

I get snapped back to the beautiful couple in front of me, yelling at each other as my phone starts ringing, sighing in relief as I quickly stand up, "That's Brooke.. I should probably get going" I say, not being heard as I quickly snuck out of the house, "Brooke… You could have called sooner!" I say to her as I get in the car

-Naley's house-

The petite, short haired brunette was sitting on the couch, on the phone as her husband walked down the stairs after getting Jaime to bed, "I'll see you in a little bit.. You're welcome… Bye" she hangs up as her husband sits beside her, she puts her legs on him as she put the phone down, "Now, who is coming over at this time of night, Haley James?" He asked with a smile, "A boyfriend I shouldn't know about?" He jokes, leaning over and giving a quick peck on the lips.

She shakes her head, smiling, "Oh, he only comes over when you're out of town" She winks at him, then gets serious, "Lindsey's going to stay here for a while until her and Lucas figure everything out.. She found out about the baby" She said softly, shaking her head, "All I wanted was for them to be happy and Peyton comes along and screws them over!" She almost cries out, "Can you believe this?" She asks him as he shakes his head

"Hales… It's always been Lucas and Peyton.. No matter who he was with he always ended back up with Peyton." He sees his wife getting angry, "He wrote a book about her for crying out loud!" He reminds his wife, "They are meant for each other… Nobody else can handle how moody they both are" He tried to lighten the mood, making his frustrated wife laugh and nod, "That's the Haley James Scott I know and love"

-Brooke and Peytons-

Before going home, I decided to head to TRIC since I left in such a hurry, I get into TRIC, seeing it not too busy, I walk over to Owen, he sees me, walking over to me, "Sorry about this morning" I say, shaking my head, "I need to keep the personal stuff at home" I say, not only thinking about the fight she got in with Haley but also that infamous night with Lucas, I sit on a barstool, "Not busy, huh?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No one wants to drink on a Monday I guess" He laughs, "Don't worry about earlier, happens to everyone at one point or another." I nod, "Do you want a drink?" He asks, knowing the usual mojito that I order

I shake my head, "Maybe just a water?" I say, smiling, "I'm driving home soon" I reason, "I just want to talk to my best friends' future man first" I wink at him as we start into a deep conversation. I look down at my phone about two hours later as I sigh, "Wow, I'm surprised Brooke hasn't called yet" I say to myself, telling Owen I'll see him later as I walk into my office, grabbing what I came for then going out the exit.

I pull up to my house as I see an all too familiar Mustang, shaking my head as I get out of my car, angrily slamming my door, "He can't give me one day to process all this?!" I ask myself angrily as I open the front door, not seeing anyone in the living room or the kitchen, I see him and Brooke out on the back patio with an open bottle of wine, I sigh, rubbing my face before opening the door.

My brunette best friend looks back at me with a serious look on her face, shaking her head before I hear his voice, "The engagement is over… Are you happy now?" He lets out, making me slam the door to the back porch, "Happy?" I ask as I look at him, his beautiful crystal blue eyes meeting mine,

"No, I'm not happy Lucas!" I scream, getting both of their attention, "I should be happy! I'm pregnant with my first fucking child, but I'm not happy!" I pinch the sides of my nose, looking up at the sky, as I look back down, Lucas is standing up and walking towards me,

"Why did you tell me then?!" He met my tone, stopping a few feet away from me, "Huh? I was happy and you ruined that!" He screams as I feel my eyes starting to burn, trying to blink the tears away,

"I'd be having this same conversation with you, later down the road if I had not told you!" I scream back at him, "You cannot blame this on me" I say as I can almost read his mind, tears building up in my eyes, "If I would have known it would ruin everything then I wouldn't have told you… I just want to see you happy, Lucas Scott!" I scream before quickly going back into the house

Brooke stares at Luke as he sits down, "She's right, ya know?" He put his hand up, stopping her as he nods,

"I know.. I got myself into this situation" He groans as he grabs a bottle of tequila off the deck, taking a long drink.

It was about three in the morning when I heard a loud smash in the kitchen, waking me up as I get up quickly, making sure everything's okay, I see Brooke trying to carry Lucas into the house, "Who knows if I was in love with her!" He slurs, I take the tequila from him, getting under his other arm, "Then there's you, Blondie" He looks at me as we put him on the couch, I start to walk away, "you ruined my marriage before it even started… Impressssssive" He slurred out, my back to him as I shake my head, walking to the kitchen to get him some water as Brooke walked to her room

I put the water on the coffee table in front of him, "You've never been silent, Peyton… Am I upsetting you?" He looked up at me with a smile, "Who even knows if you're pregnant.. Could have been some cruel joke to make my fiancé leave me" He said as I walked into Brookes room, falling on her bed beside her, crying


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas had been staying at the house with me and Brooke for the last two weeks, not on purpose, but he would just drink and end up asleep on the back porch, causing the two of us to carry him into the house, putting him on the couch. Nothing between had happened or changed, we haven't been able to hold a serious conversation with it turning into screaming unless we had a mediator like Brooke or Nathan. Haley is still focusing on Lindsey, even though she went back to New York already.

I wake up, earlier than usual since I have my first doctor's appointment this morning. I walk out of the bathroom with just a white towel wrapped around my slim body, running right into Lucas as I sigh, "You're coming this morning, right?" I ask him, holding my towel to make sure it doesn't fall, I look at my feet, getting my grounding again as he grabs the sides of my arms, I look up at him, loving moments like this, but knowing that it will end too soon.

"Yeah, we have an hour until we leave, right?" He says, for the first time in two weeks I don't smell alcohol on his breath when he opens his mouth, my eyes stuck on his all I can do is nod at his question, "I'm sorry about lately, Peyton… A lot just happened at once." He said, "I'm not a teen anymore… I should haven't acted like that-"

I stop him by shaking my head, "Don't worry about it" I say softly, "I just want to focus on our baby this morning" I say as my heart flutter, "Our baby" I hear him say softly, "After the appointment we can talk about it, okay?" I say as he nods, letting go of my arms, he walks into the bathroom, I walk into my room to get dressed.

-Naley's-

Brooke showed up a little while ago to pick up Jamie before Haley went off to work

"He just drinks and drinks then passes out on our back porch" She said, "It's a constant cycle" making a circular motion with her hand, "I don't know how much more Peyton can take"

"I don't know how much more Lucas' liver can take" Nathan joked as his wife slapped

"Lindsey left a few days ago.. It's going to be hard" Haley said, "He still thinks she's coming back" She felt for her best friend, she had gotten over being angry at him and felt more pity, however she still wasn't talking to Peyton, which made it very difficult working on an album with her

"Speaking of which… They're home alone right now.. I should probably get going" Brooke states as she stands up, yelling for her godson before grabbing her purse, "I'll let you guys know how bad the crime scene is when I get home" she half joked, ruffling Jamie's hair as they walked to her SUV.

Brooke walked into an almost silent house, she had warned Jaime about the possibility of anything when they got to her house, everything but silence. She walked in, seeing Lucas dressed and not a disheveled mess like usual lately, "Uncle Lucas!" Jaime screamed as he ran over to his uncle he had not seen in the last two weeks, Lucas groaned as he picked him up, "I'm getting too old for this, J. Luke" He joked as Brooke watched in amazement. She asked Luke to watch Jaime as she went to my door, knocking on it before coming in

"Hi B… Totally fine if you come in by the way" I joke as pull on my favorite pair of jeans, struggling to get them past my butt, jumping as I pull them up, "I guess I'm not going to be skinny ass Peyton soon" I joked, even though I was still early in my pregnancy I had already noticed a lot of changes, especially with my breasts and butt, both seemed to be growing and my flat stomach started to barely bulge, making me look like I was bloated instead of pregnant

"I don't think those are gunna work, P" She said, sitting on my bed as I sigh, falling back beside her, "What'd you do to Lucas? Knock some sense into him when I wasn't looking?" She asked as she gave me a confused look, "He seems to be back to him old self… Just minus Lindsey" she put her hand on my bloated belly, "Hi beany baby SawyerScott… Aunt Brooke here" She did this every morning, thinking the baby will come out, knowing exactly who she is

I sit up, sliding the jeans off as I walk to the closet, "I like him like this… Make me feel confident about him as a father… About us as a family eventually" I say from the closet, grabbing a pair of leggings and pulling them on, sighing, "My new best friends" I say, laughing as I look at Brooke, walking to my mirror to do some minor makeup, concealer to cover the bags under my eyes and mascara to make the bright green eyes stand out, "He wanted to talk this morning… About what we're going to do." I say, laughing as a huge smile came across Brookes lips, "He is still hung up on Lindsey though Brooke.. It's too soon" I sigh, sitting on the bed with her

Outside the room the boys are sitting on the couch, Lucas drinking some coffee and Jaime drinking chocolate milk out of a coffee mug, per his request, "Are you and Aunt Peyton going to get married now?" Jaime asked, making his uncle look away from the TV

"What makes you say that?" He asked the smart little blonde sitting beside him

He shrugged, "You live here with her… Lindsey left your house and you're not at home with her and I see how you and Aunt Peyton look at each other." He said as he kept his eyes on the cartoon on TV

Lucas laughed, "It's a little more difficult than that bud.." He paused, "Wanna know something cool though?" He asked as he got closer to the little boy, Jaime quickly nodded, "You're going to have a cousin in a few months" He smiled as he told Jaime that

Jaime gasped, "A cousin I can play basketball with?" He asked, Lucas laughed, nodding

"If they like basketball then of course!" He said, listening to Jaime rant about how excited he was, Lucas started thinking about the possibility of having a little boy who he could teach basketball to, a little girl who he could go to daddy daughter dances with.

"I can not believe my jeans don't fit me already." I say, walking out of my room with Brooke behind me, opening the fridge door, mindlessly looking in it as I hear Lucas clear his throat, reminding me I can't eat, I groan shutting the door

"I can P" I look at her, raising an eyebrow, "You're getting… Curvy" She said as Lucas added "Yeah you are" without thinking, loving the way the leggings looked on her hips and long legs

I sigh, sitting at the bar as I put my face in my hands, "It's too early for all this already" I say, motioning to my body

"Aunt Peyton!" Jaime looked over at me, "You're the one giving me a cousin?!" He asked, putting his cup on the coffee table, I laugh, nodding as he gets excited, I look down at my phone, seeing the time, "Luke, we better get going" I say, slowly getting up

He nods, grabbing his wallet and keys, "After you" He said, watching as I walk out the door, shutting the door behind him

Jaime and Brooke look at each other, "Those two" they say at the same time, laughing as Brooke sits beside him.

-Drs office-

I look through a magazine on the table in front of us, looking over at Luke as he taps his foot, "Can you stop?" I ask as nice as I can

"Sorry.. I hate the doctors" He says, fidgeting in his seat some as he stops

"You didn't have to come" I say, not looking up from the magazine, "We won't be able to see anything yet" I shrug, "At least that's what I've been told from the books" I say, closing the magazine

"So? I don't wanna miss any of this" He says softly as he looked into my eyes, I bite my bottom lip softly, smiling as he said that, "This is our baby" He almost whispered

"Our baby" I copy him whispering it, nodding as I smile, quickly we're both snapped out of it as a nurse calls my name, taking us to the room.

I sit on the table, laying back as I hear the paper crumble under me

" _I will always love you, Peyton Sawyer" He whispered as he thought I was asleep,_

" _Always have and always will" I whisper back, looking up at him, kissing his lips softly, "Do you think we'll ever be a family?" I asked him shyly, looking down, afraid of the answer_

" _Most definitely.. We'll be the next cheaper by the dozen" He smiles as I laugh, shaking my head,_

" _No, Luke… Seriously.. Could you see me as a mom?" I ask, concerned, "I've never had a motherly figure in my life for long" I whisper, frowning a little_

" _You'll be the best mom ever to our children" He kissed my forehead, making everything okay_

"You weren't joking about that being cold, huh doc?" I joke, looking at Luke as he sits beside me, staring at the screen, I hold my breath, waiting for a sound, any sound

I let out a gasp of air as I hear a strong heartbeat, looking at Lucas as he grabs my hand, "Our baby" He whispers into my hand

-Naleys-

Me and Lucas went straight to Haley and Nathans after the appointment, wanting to show off our sonogram picture

"I just never understood why people got so excited over a picture of a bean." I stop, staring at the picture, "But, now I know" I say, the two brothers staring at me with smiles on their faces, I look up, looking at them, "What?" I ask, laughing as I had the sonogram picture to Nathan to look at

"It's incredible… I don't think I've ever seen you talk about anything like that before… Other than music" Nathan said as he looked at the sonogram, "So, this is my niece or nephew? Good lookin' kid so far" He smiled, handing the sonogram back to me, sitting it on the countertop

They heard heels on the hardwood, Haley walking in, surprised as she came over, hugging Luke and I, "What's going on, guys?" She asked as Lucas handed her the sonogram, she squealed, "you guys know how much I love babies" she said without looking up from the picture, "It's incredible, isn't it?" She smiled at me, the first real smile from her in weeks, I nodded, "Hey.. Can I talk to you for a few minutes, Peyton?" She asked as I looked at Nate, he shrugged, nodding as I followed her out to the back porch

"What's going on?" I ask, shutting the door behind me, "I want this to be a happy day, I don't want to get in a fight" I said, sounding defeated

Haley shook her head quickly, "No, no, no… I wanted to say how sorry I was for acting the way I have lately… I just thought it was going to be perfect.. Lindsey and Luke" She said, "But times get rough and she leaves" She looked up at me, "I'm happy for you guys… I hope you guys can make it work, really" she put her hand on top of mine, squeezing it, making my eyes water up

Once we got back to my place, Brooke was just getting home, bags of clothes and toys for her godson, "I love spoiling this little boy!" She said as she saw us walking in, smiling, "How was the doctors?" She gasped, "Are you having like triplets?" She dropped the bags on the dining room table, running over as I handed her the sonogram,

"No triplets, Brooke, just one" I heard Luke say behind me, I could tell he was smiling, he had been smiling all day,

"The perfect little baby though" She looked up at me, giving me the biggest hug,

"Brooke, it's just a bean right now" I say, taking the sonogram picture as I walk to the kitchen, proudly displaying the sonogram on the fridge,

"It's little beanie baby SawyerScott" She said in a baby voice, kissing Jamies cheek, making him pull back from her, "Say it with me James" she nudged him as he shook his head, looking between me and Luke, "That's not the babies name… Is it?"

I laugh, shaking my head, "Only a nickname… For now, it might stick" I joke, making everyone laugh


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since the sonogram and everyday me and Lucas seemed to be making progress, you could say we're almost back to where we were before I left for LA.. Except no relationship yet, not label, no kissing, none of the good stuff, Lucas had finally went back to his house but either coming to TRIC or over to the house to check on me, well the baby, every day if I didn't see him.

I walk in from work wearing a curve fitting short sleeve tee shirt dress, Brooke had been so happy when I took her advice on dresses, it makes getting dressed and going to the bathroom a lot easier, kicking off my heels, dropping my purse on the table by the door as I walk in, sniffing the air, "Brooke… I didn't realize you cooked so we-" I stop as I look in the kitchen, seeing my favorite blonde in there at the stove, "What are you doing here?" I ask, walking over to him, looking at what he's making, "Spaghetti… I've been craving it"

"I know… A special brunette roommate of yours told me that" He winked at me, "I can't surprise the mother of my child?" He asks, putting his hand on my slightly extended belly, you can actually call it a baby bump now, I look up at him, giving him a suspicious look, "Okay… I want to talk… About us" my eyes widen as he says that

"Us?" I ask, "Or our baby?" I question him, not wanting to get my hopes up, I feel his hand on my chin, making me look up at him,

"Us" He whispered as his lips grazed across mine, making my whole body soar

I smile as I look into his eyes, "Well I can't wait… For the food" I wink at him as I walk to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later, "How much longer, chef Scott?" I ask, my hair up in my high ponytail again, since I found out I was pregnant, this has been my go to hairstyle, I sit on a barstool at the bar

"Only a few more minutes" He said, leaning over the bar as he quickly pecks my lips, "I know how much you love wine with spaghetti..." He bends down, grabbing a bottle of sparkling cider and holding it up, "For you, Mama Sawyer" He smiled his heart melting smile

"You know me too well, Scott" I whisper as he pours the cider into a wine glass, "So, where is my trusty side kick at tonight?" I ask, taking a drink of the cider, white grape, my favorite, 'boy does he know me' I think to myself

"I sent her out for the night" He looks back at me as I give me a confused look, "She's at Haley and Nathans, watching Jaime since they're in Charleston for the night" he puts his head down in shame "Now you know my secret" He jokes as I laugh, getting up and walking over to him, wrapping my arms around him,

"I love that you took this opportunity to do this" I whisper, looking up at him, his face leans close to mine, our lips almost touching as I pull back, "No more kisses until the foods done" I whisper, winking at him as I walk back to the bar, watching him go back to cooking, "A man that can cook is so sexy" I whisper, leaning my chin on my hands, my elbows on the bar.

He serves dinner and we talk about our days a little, he talks about how the basketball team at our old high school is going to have a rough season, I tell him about how Mia and Haley's albums are coming along "So… About us?" I ask, before taking another bite from the plate, "This is amazing.. Again Luke, thank you" I whisper, smiling at him

"Yeah, I was thinking, well we have been spending a lot of time together, right?" He asks as I nod in agreement, "I forgot how much I missed you" He said as I smile, "And before you can say anything, this is not because of beanie baby SawyerScott" He smiled at what I called the baby, the first time he heard it he wasn't sure about it but now he calls the baby it as well, "I just was hurt when you didn't accept my proposal" He said, sounding hurt, I grabbed his hand,

"I didn't say no though, Lucas" I whisper, "We were just young.. And immature… And we lived so far away from each other" He nodded as I talked

"I know that now, Peyt" I smile big as he calls me Peyt, too long since he's called me that, "And I want beanie baby to have us.. Together." He paused, looking at his plate, "And if you don't want to try to work this out, I completely understand, I just hope you know I'll be nothing like Dan" He said softly and sincerely

" _Peyton Scott" I say, laying on my back beside him, looking up at him, "Has a good ring, right?" I wink, "Eventually" I add, "Or maybe Lucas Sawyer" I nod, laughing as his eyes widen,_

" _I love Peyton Scott" He kisses the top of my head, "It just rolls off the tongue" He runs his hands through some of my curls, "I love you" He kisses the top of my again_

" _I've loved you since I first met you" I say, getting serious, looking up at him, "And I always will"_

I look at him, shaking my head, "Remember when I told you I've always loved you and I always will?" He nods, "That hasn't changed, Lucas Scott." I say, getting up as he pulls on my hand, sitting on his lap, "I'm getting too big for this, Luke!" I giggle as he puts one arm around my back, the other on my small bump

"You're killing me, Peyton Sawyer" He whispered before leaning in and kissing my lips passionately, keeping the kiss going for a few minutes, turning it into a small makeout session, he pulls back as I frown, "I have early morning practice with the guys.. I should probably get going after I do these dishes" He said, picking up the plates as I stand up

"You know.. You could stay here for the night" I say, leaning against the bar as I smile, "Since I'm going to be here all alone… You won't be here to save me if something happens" I frown jokingly, slowly walking to my room, before giggling as he follows me, grabbing his hands and putting them on my belly, leaning against him, "This feels…" I pause

"Right" He finishes my sentence for me, I look up at him, smiling big

-Naley's-

"So Uncle Lucas is trying to 'win over' Aunt Peyton?" The little blonde boy put air quotes beside the words win over, Brooke nods at the little boy, "Aren't they having a baby? He should have won her over already" He said, looking at his godmother confused, "I think you're messing with me, Aunt Brooke"

"I promise I am not!" She said to her little godson, "Being an adult is difficult sometimes" She says, smiling, "It's like my own soap opera at my house" She says as the little boy focuses on the movie on the screen

It had been a month since me and Lucas decided to be official and it had been the best month I've had in a long time, he was courting me, taking me out on dates, picking me up for doctor appointments, bringing me lunch at work, and staying with me at night. He was with me the first time we felt beanie baby move which was an incredible moment.

 _We're both laying on our back on my bed, talking, my head in the nook of his arm and armpit as I suddenly gasp, my hand on my stomach, he sat up, concerned, "What's wrong? Are you okay? It is beanie baby?" He asked before a big smile formed on my lips, moving his hand to my stomach,_

" _Your kid sure can kick" I smile, looking at him, staring at my stomach in awe_

It was the night of Lucas' first game as the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens, I made sure to get off work in time to pick up Jamie and get to the school before the game.

I knock on the door of Lucas' office with the little blonde nephew of mine beside me, quickly running over to his dad, seeing Skillz and Nathan in there with him, all talking about the first game of the season, which was tonight, I smile as they all look at me, dressed in a skin tight grey long sleeve dress that shows off all the curves this pregnancy has given me very well, Brooke has been getting to me, I know, my five months' pregnant belly growing everyday it seems. Luke get up with a big smile on his face, kissing me quickly, "I just wanted to wish the coaches good luck before the game tonight" I say, looking at Skillz and Nathan as well with a smile, "And I'm waiting for Haley to get done with the day" I say, laughing softly

Brooke had left for New York two days ago and would be gone for the rest of the week so I had been spending more time with Haley and Jaime, although I had wanted to.

I rest my head on Luke's chest, looking up at him, "That boy is exhausting" I say with a yawn, I hear a "I heard that" from the little boy in the office as I laugh, shaking my head, "How are we going to do this?" I ask, Lucas puts his hands on my belly,

"I just have a feeling we will be great" He whispers as I wink at him,

"Okay Jaime, let's get going, don't wanna distract the coaches too much, huh?" I say, putting my hand out for him, kissing Lucas quickly as the little boy grabs my hand, pulling on it, "I'll see you tonight" I say as I'm pulled away by the little boy

"Whoa dawg.. Who is this fine woman you found?" Skillz joked as Luke looks at him, "Y'all are in love" He said, shaking his head, "Who knew Lucas Scott and P. Sawyer, together?" He said sarcastically, "It took long enough" Nathan had finished the statement for him, I quickly kiss Lucas bye, telling him good luck as I follow Jamie down the hall, "Slow down.. You have a whale chasing you" I yell for him, making him stop and start laughing

Me and Jaime walk to Haleys classroom, seeing her straightening up some, "Well, Mrs. Haley James Scott." I say as I walk into the familiar classroom, "Damn... This room is bring back memories" I touch one of the desk as I hear Jaime yell "Watch your language! There's two kids in here!" He said, pointing to my belly as I laugh

"Mama Sawyer, how ya feelin?" She asked as I lean against the front desk

"Well, I need to stop wearing heels" I say, laughing, "But other than that I'm great… Why?" I ask, seeing the look on her face, "What's going on?"

"Lindsey's back in town… For the game… Luke's first game coaching.." That echoed through my whole body

"D-does Luke know?" I ask as Haley shakes her head, "Well great" I say to myself, "Lindsey's coming back" I say, putting on the biggest fake smile I can as Jaime comes up to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own OTH

* * *

"He doesn't know?" I ask, pacing back and forth in Haley's classroom, my phone up to my ear, calling Brooke over and over again, even though I know she is in meetings all day, hoping that she will answer though, "Should we tell him? I don't want to ruin his night" I ask, looking at my phone, "C'mon Brooke" I groan, putting my phone in my bag, shaking my head, "Of course she's coming back..." I say to myself, mumbling a few things to myself that Haley or Jamie can't understand,

"What's wrong with Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked his mom, sitting on her desk,

"Something could happen between her and Uncle Lucas" She said softly to her son,

Jamie nods, "yeah.. They're giving me a cousin, momma! That's something" He said, making his mom laugh, nodding, "That's true.. They are giving you a cousin, huh?" She says as just in time to see me walk out of her classroom, telling her I need to get some air, I walk down the familiar hallway, running my hands through my hair as I pull my phone out, calling Brooke again, leaning against the wall, listening to the ringing on the line, then hearing her raspy voicemail before the beep, "Hey B… Sorry for calling you so many times, but I could really use some inspirational B. Davis advice right now." I sigh shakily, "Lindsey's coming back in town for Lucas' first game." I finally state, "Call me back when you get the chance, love you" I say before shutting my phone, sighing again before hearing a familiar voice behind me, "Lindsey's coming?"

Nathan was standing behind me as I heard his voice, my eyes widened before nodding, "She called Haley yesterday.. She didn't want to miss Luke's first game" I say softly as he walks closer to me, "She's coming back for him" he can hear my heart starting to break as I talk, "Everything was going so well, Nate" I whisper, my eyes burning as a few tears run down my face, looking up at him, he quickly wraps me in the tightest hug he can with my belly interfering,

"Luke is in love with you, Peyt" He whispered into my hair, "He always had" I shake my head all he can hear is a soft, "How do you know?" from me before he sighs, pulling back from the hug as he leads me to a bench near us, sitting down with me, "Me and him may not have always been close but he's my brother… It's like we can talk to each other, without talking" He says, standing up as I watched him,

"And I'm not blind" he says it the way James would always say it, making it laugh softly, "He looks at you with so much love… He's never looked at anyone with that much love… Not even Lindsey when they were together" He says, looking at you, "You guys are Peyton and Lucas! No one can come in between you guys, people have tried but it always ended with you two together" He looks at me, "Do you really need me to continue?" He asks, looking towards the gym doors, hearing the roaring in the gym,

I smile at him, seeing how anxious he is to get to the game, "Go to your game, Nate! I'll be fine!" I smile, nodding at him, "I'll be in there in a few minutes" I say, seeing him start to run towards the gym doors, walking into the rowdy gym quickly, making sure he wasn't late. I cross my legs as I lean back against the wall, trying to call Brooke one more time before I go into the gym, listening to the ringing on the line as I watch high school students walk past me to the gym, hanging up once I hear the voicemail

I get into the gym after the teams had gotten in there, Lucas watching as the guys warm up, I smile as our meet, winking at him before climbing up the bleachers to Haley and Jamie, "No sighting let?" I ask, Haley shakes her head, making me let out a sigh of relief

The buzzer for half time rings as get up for the third to go to the bathroom, walking the halls again, stretching my legs, suddenly hearing my phone ringing, knowing the ringtone too well, "B" I say as I answer, leaning up against the wall,

"Sawyer! I have been so busy, I'm sorry!" She pleaded "Lindsey's there?!" She asks confused, "This is what happens when I leave town!" She jokes

I roll my eyes, "She told Haley she was coming, but I haven't seen-" I stop as the Blonde business woman walks into the school, "Actually, Brooke.. I'll call you back" I say, watching as Lindsey walks past me without seeing me through the crowd of kids, to the gym, "I love you"

"Peyton!" I hear her yell before I shut my phone, waiting a few minutes before walking back into the gym, looking at the bleachers, my seat had been taken by the infamous woman, I look for another seat, seeing one at the bottom of the bleachers at the end of the row, I widen my eyes as Nathan walks in, 'Lindsey' I mouth to him, nodding my head towards where Haley is, shaking my head, we exchange looks as Lucas walks into the gym, in game mode.

The game goes well, the Ravens winning their first game of the season, Lucas finds me at the end of the game, "That was incredible" I say to him before he kisses my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist, cherishing this moment as I rub the back of his neck,

"I'm so glad you came.. I couldn't find you after the first quarter" He says, "I thought you had left me" He frowned playfully,

"Please… I have a baby in here that thinks my bladder is a toy" I joke, making him laugh, "I spent more time in the bathroom during the game then I did all of high school" I laugh, I see Lucas' face drop with a soft, "Lindsey?" Coming out of his lips, before I could say anything I heard her voice right behind me, "Lucas… I'm so glad I could catch you before you left" I kiss Luke's cheek, "Call me when you get home… I'm going to catch Haley and Nathan before they leave for a ride" I say, walking out of the gym quickly

As the gym doors shut behind me I let out a gasp, my eyes quickly filling with tears, I feel a strong arm pull me into their embrace, "It's going to be okay, Peyton" He whisper, my head smashing into Nathans chest as I hear his voice, standing there for a few minutes before we head to the car where his wife and son are waiting.

Lucas looks at his ex-fiancé, "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms across his chest,

"That was an amazing game Luke!" She said happily, "I couldn't miss your first game"

"That would make sense if we were still together… But, it's been months, Lindsey" He said, shaking his head, "You left"

"You got your ex pregnant, Lucas!" She almost screamed, "You expected me to stay?" Shaking her head, "You've moved on fast though… I'm happy for you."

-Brookes house-

Nathan had just left, making sure I was okay to be left alone, I had quickly changed into Ravens cheer sweatpants that I had gotten in high school and a tight white tank top, my hair pulled up in a messy unflattering bun and all my makeup cried off, I sat on the couch with the fire going, only a few tears running down my cheeks still, "Have you heard from him yet?" I hear from my best friend on the other line after a solid ten minutes of silence, I sighed, not answering, "Peyt?" she said after a minute,

"No.. I haven't" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear over the phone, "I lost him again to her" I say, looking at the clock, "I didn't realize it was so late, Brooke… I'll let you go.. I'll talk to you tomorrow" I say and hang up before I start crying again, sitting in my spot on the couch for a few minutes before I hear the doorbell ring, I groan, hoping whoever it is goes away, I hear it ring again as I get up, groaning thinking it's going to be Nathan at the door, making sure I'm okay again, I put on a huge fake smile, losing it as I soon see my favorite blonde at the door, looking as broody as ever, "Lucas" I whisper, standing to the side before he could run me down to get inside, shutting the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

I see him pace a little before sitting down on a barstool, "I can't surprise my baby momma?" He asks, trying to make me smile, "What's going on, Luke?" I whisper, standing in the kitchen across from him, my hands on the countertop supporting me,

"Lindsey is staying out here for a while" He looks in my eyes as I nod, "She wants to try to make us work again…" I stop him,

"By staying here?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest, "This was too good to be true" I whisper,

"By dating again" He says, looking down at his hands, not wanting to look me in the eyes,

"And you think it's a good idea?" I ask, shaking my head as I close my eyes, "I'm not surprised… You're Lucas fucking Scott… Nobody wants to lose you"

"Peyton… I don't know what I'm going to do yet" He started to get up, I stop him by shaking my head quickly,

"If you're still thinking about it, obviously, you know what you're going to do" I say softly, "You could have told me this over the phone so you wouldn't see me breakdown" I say as the tears start flowing again, "Maybe you should just leave… Think on it" I whisper, looking at the ground,

"Peyton… I don't want to lose you… Or us" He gets up, walking over to me, I step back as I see his feet, making me cry more before he grabs me, my head on his chest,

"I can't lose you again… I don't know what I'll do" I say in between sobs as I start to fall to the ground, Lucas following me, sitting me in between his legs

"I'll still be here" He whisper, rocking us as he tries to soothe me, "But, I can't help but think about the what ifs, I'll still come to every doctor's appointment" making me look up at him,

"That's how it's going to be right now?" I ask as I wipe my eyes, standing up as I nod, "Then we'll just be civil parents" I say, my red, tear stained face staring at him, "But, if that's how it's going to be you should leave and call me tomorrow… I can't talk to you tonight" I say, walking past him in the kitchen, quickly to the bathroom, turning on the shower before sliding down the wall, crying

He looks at me, confused, "Peyton!" He said as I walk past him, slamming the door, he got himself off the kitchen floor, walking out of the blondes house slowly, shutting the door behind him as he grabs his phone, "Hey… Brooke" He said on the line as a sleep deprived Brooke answered, "What's going on?" She asks concerned,

"She's going to need you to come back as soon as possible" He says softly before hanging up

Brooke stood in the airport, shocked at the phone call as she put her blackberry back in her purse, wanting to surprise Peyton, but even more concerned that she might be in such a bad state

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own OTH!

Thank you everyone for the reviews(:

* * *

I get out of the shower, putting just a baggy shirt on and heading to bed, not wanting to relive what happened not that long ago before I hear banging on the front door, shaking my head as I get out of bed, mumbling to myself as I walk to the door, "Nate? Why are you here?" I ask, looking at the same eyes on a different Scott that I once loved,

"Lucas called me and told me to come over" He said, "I thought he would be here though" He shut the door behind him, I sit on the couch, shaking my head,

"Of course he called you" I whisper, "He's probably at Lindsey's hotel room with her by now" I say, running my hands through my wet curls, "She's staying ya know?" I see a small nod, "You knew before… Didn't you?" I ask, seeing another nod, "Why didn't you tell me? He's going to start seeing her again… He can't silence the 'What ifs'" I put air quotes up as I say that,

"I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to get back together with her" He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Not making me feel any better here, Nate" I sigh, "All I want to do is sleep… If I don't sleep, I'll start crying again"

Nathan grabs the blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it over me as he pulled my legs, helping me scoot down the couch, rubbing my calf, "Just sleep here, Haley knows I'm over so she knows where I am" He tells me as he puts his feet on the coffee table,

"You're too good to be, Nate" I whisper as I close my eyes, quickly falling asleep,

"One of us has to be" He says, grabbing his phone as he sends his older brother an angry text:

 _Thx for telling me to come over… I cant believe u did this to her again tho man!_

Lucas opens his phone as he walked into his house, he had been at the rivercourt, not playing, just sitting on the old bleacher and thinking for a while, kicking himself after his decision, "I'm going to be hearing about this tomorrow" He says to himself, falling onto his bed before turning off his phone, tuning out the world for the night.

Brookes plane landed around 3 in the morning, she quickly grabbed her bags and catching the first cab she saw, which took longer than expected. She gets to her house, seeing a silver range rover out front, making her feel better about not being there for her best friend, she unlocked her front door, surprising Nathan as she walked in, "Nate.. Thank god you were here" She whispers as she sees me asleep, "What the hell is going on?" She ask, putting her bags on the steps, "I got a call from Lucas that scared me shitless… Thank god I was already at the airport" She says as she sees Nathan get up slowly, walking with Brooke to the back porch as she knows she's going to get loud, he shuts the door behind them, "What the hell is it?"

"He's going to start seeing Lindsey again" He saw the look on Brookes face, preparing himself,

"He what?! What about her?! He's completely screwing with her feelings!" She paces on the deck, "He needs to grow up.. We're not in high school anymore!" She walks back into the house, "Stay with Peyton" She says as she walks out the front door, getting into her car, leaving the tall brunette standing in his place in the dining room, sitting down at the end of couch, listening to the bossy brunette that just left

I move on the couch, rolling onto my back as I feel the couch move a little, opening my eyes as I see Nathan sitting at the end, "Why are you still here?" I ask, half asleep, pulling the light blanket up to my neck

"I told you I wasn't leaving, didn't I?" He rubs my legs, "Are you hungry or thirsty?" He looks at me with sympathetic eyes,

"Nate, you have a family, but you're still here… Babysitting me" I say, sitting up, "I'm thirsty but I can get up… Do you want anything? Beer, water?" I ask as I get to my feet, turning around as I see luggage at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh, you're not moving in… Are you?" I ask, walking to the kitchen, "I don't think there's enough for you AND the baby" I laugh, getting a water bottle for myself

"Peyton… Just lay back down, come on" He says as I yawn, seeing me nod makes him smile, "We're just worried about you" He says as I sit on the couch near him,

"Worried about what? That I lost Lucas?" I ask, "I'm the queen of acting okay" I smile at him, laughing softly,

"It's not just you anymore. You don't need this stress… Especially right now" I put my hand on my belly as I listen to him, "I want a healthy niece or nephew"

-Lucas'-

The angry brunette gets to the door to his room, slamming her fist on the door a few times, making loud bangs, "Lucas Scott… I swear to god, if you don't open this door!" She yelled, hearing a groan then seeing the messy haired blonde open the door in his pajamas, "I can't believe you!" She pushes his chest, waking him up more, "You're doing this to her, again!"

Lucas got wide eyed until he realized what was going on, softly grabbing Brookes wrist, "Can we just talk calmly?" She sighs, pulling her hands back to herself, walking into his room as he stands to the side, "Let me explain it" He shuts the door behind him

"You better have a good explanation for breaking my best friends heart again!" She crossed her arms, standing away from him as he nods

"It's messed up… I know" He starts

"Fucked up is more like it… You get her pregnant, act like you want to get back together, then leave her for Lindsey again?!" She shakes her head, her nostrils flaring,

"It's not like that, Brooke!" He explains, "Something is telling me to give it another try" He shrugs, "If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out"

"It's not just-", Mocking his shrug and sad puppy dog eyes, "You have a child coming into the world in less than four months and you have the mother of your child stuck on my couch, crying her eyes out over you" rolling her eyes, "But I know her… If you come crawling back… More like when you come crawling back, she'll take you back… Don't fuck with her feelings anymore" Brooke warns before walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Lucas sits on the side of his bed, his head in his hands, thinking about how he left the mother of his child, not only the mother of his child but the love of his life, "I need to talk to her" He says to himself before looking at the clock, 4 a.m. "In the morning" He lays back down, staring at his ceiling

Brooke gets back to her house, seeing her best friend asleep on Nates shoulder, "Thank you so much" She says softly, standing behind me as she runs her hands through my tangled curls,

"Where'd you go?" He asks as I move my head a little as her fingers pull at one of my knots, mumbling "Stop" kind of whiny,

"P. Sawyer, why don't you go lay down in bed and let this man get back to his family" I hear my favorite raspy voice from behind me, making me lift my head up,

"I told him to go home" I say, shaking my head, "He'd rather be here with me" I look at Brooke, "Whatcha doin' home so soon, B?" I ask as I stand up, getting my balance as Nate helps me, "I'm not disabled, just pregnant" I laugh,

"And front heavy" He smiles at me, "You're not used to this much weight on your small body"

I sigh, rolling my eyes, "Go to your family Nate" I say, hugging him before walking to my room with Brooke, laying with her in my bed, running her hands through my hair as I fall asleep quickly.

I sleep until 9, waking up to a bed alone, sitting up as I look around my mess I call a room, falling back on my bed as I sigh, not wanting to get out of bed, until I hear a soft knock on my open door, "Good morning , mama P…" I smile as I see Brooke, "Someone's here for you"

I nod as I get up, shutting my door to change out of my clothes, just putting on a loose sweater and a pair of black leggings, running my hands through my messy curls as I open the door, walking out to see who's here, walking into the kitchen where I see my roommate, looking at my guest over the top of her coffee mug, "I don't trust him" She whispers to me as I walk over to the couch, "Lindsey not up yet?" I ask, seeing the disheveled looking Lucas on my couch, crossing my arms, "What are you doing here?" I ask, watching him stand up

"I made a mistake" He starts, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Lindsey's not who I want" I cock my head to the side as I listen, raising my eyebrows unamused,

"I don't have time for your games today, Lucas" I stare at him, my voice monotone

"I listened to you… I went home and slept on it… Well, as much sleep as I could get" He steps towards me, "Please" He whispers, "I messed up… Again"

"Lucas… You can't keep doing this to me." I see Brooke watching us like her favorite soap opera, I sigh, grabbing his hand as I walk out to the back porch with him, shutting the door behind us, leaning against it, "Have you seen Lindsey at all?" I ask, crossing my arms again as I feel how cold it is

"Yeah, I saw her earlier" He says, "And we talked" He sits in a chair at the table on the porch, I nod, shaking a little from the cold,

"How'd that go?" I ask, walking over and sitting in the chair beside him, pulling my legs up onto the chair as best as I can,

"We talked… And I realized I didn't want to be with her anymore" He looks into my eyes, "I don't know if I ever wanted to be with her or if I was filling a void"

"A void?" I ask as my teeth chatter, he laugh,

"Sawyer… You're too proud to admit that you're cold, huh?" He scoots the chair closer to him, "And yes… A void. The void that a certain curly haired blonde left when I screwed things up with her" He whispers as I stare into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them,

I sigh, "Lucas Scott" I whisper, "You're killing me" I say as I lean in, my lips meeting his as he pulls me onto his lap, making me straddle him, I giggle, "I told you I'm getting too big for this!" I say on his lips,

"you're perfect, Peyt" He pulls back, "So, you'll take me back?" He asks, raising an eyebrow,

"This is the last time" I whisper, looking at him, "I'm serious… I can't handle this again" I put his hand on my stomach, "We can't handle it" I say as he nods,

"Never again"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas had left so that he would get to practice on time, I pull up outside of TRIC, my hair up in a sleek bun, "Haley James Scott" I say, making her stop and look back at me, smiling,

"Peyton Sawyer... That bump is getting bigger every time I see you" She laughs, linking arms with me as we walk into TRIC,

"It's the latest fashion trend, Scott" I say, showing off my bump my putting my hands on top and bottom of my bump, "I live with a fashion designer, I know these things" I say, laughing as we get into TRIC, "So, here to work on some of your album?"

"No, Mia called me to help her.. We didn't know if you'd be up to working today" She stopped looking at me, "After last night, but you look totally fine" She scrunches her nose, making me laugh,

"It's the pregnancy glow, I know… I got this pregnancy thing on lockdown" We laugh as I shake my head, "Me and Luke talked this morning" I slowly open the door to my office, "We're actually going to try this time and if we can't stay together then we know we weren't meant for each other" I shrug walking over to my desk and a stack of papers, making me sigh, "Who knew taking a morning off would cause this much backup" I look through the papers as Haley walks into the recording studio preparing for Mia,

"Mama Sawyer!" She stops in her tracks, "Is it mama Scott yet?" She runs over, making me get up and hug her, "Whoa, big baby bump!" She laughs, "You weren't even showing when I left!"

"That's what happens when you go on tour for three months" I say, "You look great… How was tour?"

"Amazing! But, I'm so ready to start on this next album" I put my arm around the younger girl,

"That's what I know to hear!" I say as we walk into the studio

-ravens basketball court-

Lucas, Skillz, Nathan, and Jamie all stand on the sidelines as their team does suicides,

"So, last night" Nathan starts,

"Not now Nate" Lucas says as he blows his whistle, "Hustle, hustle, hustle!" He screams at the team, making them run faster,

"Did you and Peyton make up?" Nathan walks over to his older brother as he nods, "Good.. She was a wreck last night after you left"

"Is aunt Peyton okay?" Jamie asks, standing beside his dad, making both the men look down at him,

Nathan looks at Lucas as Lucas nods, "Aunt Peyton is great. You know how your momma and daddy get in fights?" He says, squatting down to be at his level as Jamie nods,

"They don't do it as much as they used to!" He states with a smile, making the men smile,

"Yeah, I've noticed.. Well, me and aunt Peyton got in a fight last night and I hurt aunt Peytons feelings" He says, quickly finishing his statement as the little boy frowns, "But, she's so happy now! We made up" He smiles to himself,

"Did you guys kiss?" The little boys face scrunches as his uncle laughs and nods,

"we sure did, little man" standing up as he focuses back on the court,

"I never wanna grow up… It seems gross" Jamie says as he sits on the bleachers with Skillz

I get home from the studio after a few good hours of working on Mia's new album, "Brooke?" I call out once I shut the door, "Oh, we have company!" I say, walking over to the bar where Brooke is sitting on one side and Owen is on the other side, making her a drink, "Bartender is here" I wink at him, "Finally!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air, "Give me a mojito" I nudge Brooke as I walk away, hearing giggles from my best friend and conversation going on from my room, reappearing about ten minutes later, "You guys will have the house to yourselves tonight, I'm going to Luke's… I'd say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but look at what happened to me" I laugh as I head out the house.

As soon as I'm pulling up to Luke's I see him out on the porch by the door to his room with Jamie, I park and get out, "What are the two most handsome boys I know doing out here?" I ask, my hands on my hips as Jamie runs to me, I catch him, picking him up and kissing his cheek before putting him down,

"He wanted to stay here since you were going to be here… That's okay, right?" Luke asks as I walk the few steps, I wrap my arms around his torso, looking up into his eyes,

"I love it" I giggle, kissing him quickly, "But, let's get inside, it's getting cold" I say, chasing Jamie as he runs in the door

"I'm so happy you're okay, aunt Peyton.. Uncle Luke told me about the fight you guys had." He frowns, "He told me you guys kissed and made up but I wanted to make sure"

"Aren't you the sweetest little boy" I kiss his forehead, "Me and uncle Lucas are great" I say, feeling his hand rubbing the small of my back as he stands beside me, "Right, uncle Luke?" I ask, looking over at him,

He nods, smiling, "We're perfect" I lean in, kissing his lips softly,

"Gross!" I hear Jamie yell as he runs out of the room,

It's about 11 at night when Jamie finally crashes from his sugar high, falling asleep while they watch ESPN, my feet are on Lucas' lap, "We're going to have one of those soon" I say, pointing at the sleeping boy as I sigh, "Or a little girl" I shrug, yawning

He laughs as he sees me yawn, "Growing a person is exhausting" I say, playfully slapping his chest, "I'm sure it is, baby" He says, rubbing my belly as I lean my head on the armrest of the couch, "Are we going find out? If we're going to have a boy or girl?" He asks curiously,

I smile, "I want to know and I know Brooke wants to know so she can buy everything" I laugh, "Do you want to know?" I ask, "If you don't want to know we don't have to find out" I say quickly as Lucas leans over and kisses me, making me stop talking,

"I want to know so bad I can barely handle it" I smile big up at him as he says that,

"You're already such a good dad" I whisper, my hand on top of his on my belly as he feels our baby kicking around in my belly,

"Only because of how good of a mom you are" I roll my eyes at how cheesy he is but loving it, "Should we get him on the couch?" I ask, sitting up as I motion towards Jamie on the floor, Luke nods,

"I think someone else is tired too" He says as he sees me yawning and stretch as I get off the couch, I watch him pick Jamie up, Jamie wrapping his arms around his neck and opening his eyes, "Can I sleep with you guys?" He asks, making us look at each other before agreeing, we get him in the middle of bed then get ready for bed,

I stand in the bathroom wearing on of Lucas' old shirts, brushing my teeth, I smile as I feel hands wrap around me, "Move in with me" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "I love this… I want every night to be like this" He says, making me nod and say yes after I finish brushing my teeth, kissing him

The next morning Haley picks Jamie up pretty early, I lay in bed as Lucas comes in, "Come on lazy bones." He climbs on the bed beside me, "We have to get all of your stuff out of Brookes and bring it over here" He says eagerly,

"I love your enthusiasm but Brooke had a guest over last night… We might wanna give them some more time" I say, looking at the clock, "B is never up this early after a night of… Ya know" I laugh, picking up my phone as I get her contact up, calling her to see if she's up, I hear a cheery 'Good morning mama Sawyer!' on the other end of the call, "Good morning" I say, suspiciously, 'When are you getting all of your shit out of my house?' she laughs, "You know?" I ask, looking at Luke as he shrugs, getting up and walking out of the room, 'Of course I knew! I'm your best friend! And you cannot do any heavy lifting the we must get some hot guys to do the sweaty work' I laugh, slowly getting out of bed, "Our hot guys?" I ask, making her giggle, 'Our hot guys' I smile, "I'll be there soon and you can tell me everything!" I say before hanging up, quickly putting on some maternity jeans that have holes in the knees and a tight-fitting Foo Fighters v-neck on, "Lucas Scott, c'mon!" I yell as I hear him groaning, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He says as we get out the front door, heading to my best friend's house.

"So, are you and Owen official?" I ask as we sit on the couch, "Be careful with that!... Please" I say with a smile, Brooke nods as I squeal, "Finally!" I say, "So, you're okay with me moving out?" I ask, biting my thumb nail,

"I'm more then okay with it!" She pulls my hand away from my mouth, "You need to be with your maaaaan" she says in a sing songy voice, "Plus, there's no room for all the stuff I'm going to be getting this little one, here" I smile as she puts her hands on my belly, "Beanie baby SawyerScott" She whispers to my belly.

Lucas is sitting on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretches some, I crawl on the bed behind him, rubbing his shoulders, "I'm exhausted from watching you guys, I can't imagine how you feel" I say, sitting on my feet, kissing the side of his neck, just wearing one of his shirts again, "But it was so sexy seeing you like that today" I whisper in his ear,

"Oh yeah?" He turns his head, I nod before our lips meet, making me giggle, "Why didn't we move in together sooner?" I ask, laying on my back, looking up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own OTH!

* * *

It's a cold, rainy afternoon when I pull up in front of my old high school, parking beside the well-known mustang as I park, wearing black leggings and a tight white v-neck shirt on with a light denim jacket with a grey cotton hood on it, pulling my hood on as I wrap my arms around me, walking to the school quickly, I walk into the doors closest to the gym, I see the office empty, walking into the gym as I see practice still going, I smile as a small blonde runs to me, "Aunt Peyton!" He yells, making me bend down and catch him, pulling him into a big hug,

"Hey little man! I didn't know you would be here!" I say, "Happy surprise!" I stand up as I see Luke standing by me,

"Happy surprise you came early" He kisses my lips as I stand up,

"I was just too excited to work anymore" I wink at him, he gave me a look, knowing that I wasn't telling the truth, "Okay… Thunder started and I kind of freaked out alone at TRIC" He laughs, making me slap him playfully, "I'll just sit on the bleachers with Jamie until you're done" I say as he nods, kissing my cheek

"How's the team doing?" I ask as I sit beside him, he shakes his head,

"Not good… They've lost the last two games, ya know?" I nod, laughing, "Uncle Luke is trying to kill them I think" He whispers as I look at the focused look on his face, talking to his younger brother about new plans,

"He might be" I laugh, leaning back on the bleachers, my elbows holding me up, listening to Jamie commentate as they do different drills,

I open my eyes as I hear Luke tell them he'll see them tomorrow, I sit up and stretch, "Get a good nap, aunt Peyton?" Jamie asks as we stand up,

"Shhh… It's our secret!" I whisper to him, laughing as I walk over to the tall blonde, "Ya ready to go?"

He nods, smiling, "Can't be late for this appointment." He says as we say bye to Jamie and Nate, walking out to the soft falling rain, I pull my hood up, standing close to Luke, "Why is it so cold already?" I ask as he laughs, shaking my head, we quickly get in the car and head to the appointment, we park in the lot, walking in hand in hand, "Are you excited?" I ask, standing beside him in the elevator,

"I've never been so excited in my life" He whispers, kissing my lips as the doors open, walking into the office and sitting down after we check in, Lucas picks up a baby magazine, "You're becoming a pro" I say, pointing at the magazine, he smiles, "I wanna know everything before this baby comes"

I lean back, "You're going to be the best dad" I whisper, smiling at him as he rolls his eyes, "Sweet talker" He whispers,

 _I walk into the bedroom in just a shirt after getting ready for bed, pulling my hair into a bun, my shirt rising as my arms reach up, showing my perfect baby bump, "Whatcha readin, author man" I climb into bed beside me, "What to expect when you're expecting?" I rise my eyebrows, "Something to tell me?" I ask him as I laugh,_

" _Very funny" He says, putting the book down as he sighs, getting a serious look on his face, "I don't feel prepared for this baby" He whispers, looking down at the blanket,_

" _Baby… I don't expect you to know everything… It's something that clicks with you as soon as you hold your baby" I say, kissing his cheek, running my hand through his short hair, "You're going to be the best daddy" I lean in, kissing his lips softly_

We both gasp as we see our baby on the screen, "It's actually starting to look like a baby" I whisper, Lucas focused on the screen,

"Do you want to know the sex?" I hear the doctor ask as I look at Luke, we both nod,

"Yeah, we do" I say, answering for us,

"You are having a…"

-Naley's-

We go over to see them after the appointment, "When am I going to find out if I'm having a niece or nephew?" Haley asks in a baby voice as she rubs my stomach, I laugh,

"Ask him" I laugh, pointing at Luke, "He has something planned" I shrug, getting a kiss on the cheek as the blonde comes back over,

"Me and Nate are gunna go to the river court" He says, I raise my eyebrows, "I'll call you when we're ready for you guys… I mean, we're done" He winks at me, making me shake my head,

"I'm sure we'll know soon" I say, laughing at the guys as they leave, the little blonde boy following

Nate and Lucas get Jamie in Nates car, going to the store to get stuff to reveal the gender, "Was this Peyton's idea?" Nate asks as the grab paper, tape, and the correct colored confetti,

Lucas shakes his head, "She just wanted to show everyone the sonogram, but I want it to be special… I've put her through so much this pregnancy" He shrugs as they go to the front to pay, "And since it stopped raining, I thought why not"

"Whoa.. Lucas Scott… You're such a romantic" Nate jokes as they drive to the river court

I answer my phone as I see Lucas's name pops up, "Hey sneaky" I say, sitting on the couch at Haley's with her and Brooke, "Ya done sneaking around yet?" I laugh as I hear him laugh,

"It'll be worth it… You guys want to come out here?" He says on the other line,

"I'll try to convince them… This better be worth it, Scott" I look at Brooke as she gasps,

"Let's go!" I watch her running around the house, grabbing her things, "I'll see you in a bit, blondie" I hear him say, before hanging up, getting into Brookes SUV with her and Haley.

We pulled up by the silver range rover, smiling as I see the guys, we get out, kissing Lucas, "What did you do?" I ask as I pull back,

"Let's find out" He says as I gasp, seeing 'What will our little all-star be?' written on the court in his handwriting alternating between blue and pink chalk,

"Lucas! Just tell us!" I hear Brooke say from behind me as I laugh, seeing him run onto the court with Jamie as Nate throws them a ball, Brooke stands beside me, her arm around my back, Haley on the other, both of their hands on my belly, "He's really trying, Peyton" I hear Brooke whisper as I nod,

"I can't believe he's doing all of this" I whisper, watching him pick up Jamie, the big basketball in Jamie's little hands, as he gets to the basket, dunking the ball in hard enough to break the paper, pink confetti falling as Haley and Brooke scream, "Surprise" I say to them, laughing as Luke runs over to me, picking me up as spinning me around as I kiss him on the lips, giggling,

"I'm going to have niece!" Haley says with a huge smile on her face,

"We have to go shopping now!" I hear Brooke as they both start talking about it,

"We're having a daughter" I say, looking up at him after he puts me down, "Can you handle that?" I ask,

"As long as she's just like you" He says, making me roll my eyes, "Whatever, she's going to be a basketball star like her daddy"

"Or a cheerleader like her mom and godmother" I hear Brooke say, making me laugh, "Way to ruin the moment" Luke says as he walks over to Nathan

"I'm going shopping tomorrow!" She giggles, "I'm so excited! Dresses and bows and flowers!" I laugh, shaking my head, "Its' crazy, huh?"

* * *

Please review! And send baby names if you guys have any thoughts! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own OTH! Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

The last two months have been pretty ordinary except for the fact that my stomach basically popped in the last month, especially since I'm in my eighth month. I've been staying home more and doing all the paperwork I can from the comfort of my bed or couch so Haley has helped me finish the rest of Mia's new album. Christmas was a few days ago and it's almost the new year, Karen and Lily are spending the holidays in New Zealand with Andy's family. My dad was stuck out in the middle of the Atlantic on his boat.

I'm walking out of my office, locking it behind me as I hear the voice of my best friend, "Mama Sawyer" making me turn around on my heels as I smile,

"B Davis" I say as she links arms with me, "What are you doing here?" I ask, putting my oversized black cardigan on as we walk outside,

"Well, I have a surprise for you" She says, making my groan, "You drive" She say as I unlock my car,

"Where are we going, Brooke?" I ask tiredly, "I just want to go home… It's exhausting carry a bowling ball under your shirt all day"

"That's where we're going you grouch!" She says, laughing at me,

we get to the house quickly, "How did you get to TRIC if your car's here?" I ask, not thinking about it before as I pull my keys out of my bag, unlocking the front door as I look around my living room, all looking the same, "What's the big surprise?" I ask, looking back at her as I take my heels off,

"Well, since you won't let me throw you a baby shower-" I stop her,

"Not this again Brooke" I sit on the back of the couch,

"It's not about that!" She says, walking to the door of what used to be Karen's room, that is now wrapped up like a present,

"Brooke Penelope Davis" I say, looking at her as I walk over to the door, "What have you done?" I ask as I look at the door wrapped up like a present, "Does Lucas know about this?" I ask, trying to buy time before opening the door,

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer… Just open the damn door!" She yells as she laughs

I open the door, gasping as I see a nursery all set up by Brooke Davis and the people she made her help her, I see Luke sitting in the gray fabric covered white wooden rocking chair, I smile as I kind of spin around, taking a look at everything on the light purple colored walls, pictures hung up on the wall, "Brooke" I say, my eyes watering up as I walk to the white crib and white changing table, I gasp, "A purple monkey!" I say, "Thank you so much for this you guys… So much" I whisper, Brooke walks over as I pull her into a huge hug,

"What are best friends for?" She says as I pull back, "Plus you know I love doing stuff like this" I laugh, "And I had some help with all the labor" She nudges Luke as he walks over, "Anything for my girls" He says as I lean up, kissing his lips passionately, "You're amazing" I lean back, "Both of you guys" I smile, "So, what's for dinner?" I hear my best friend saying, making me laugh as we walk out of the room, we all sit on the couch, my legs on Lucas' lap as we order pizza,

"What are you two love birds going to do tonight?" She asks after we finish eating and she grabs her coat, getting ready to go, "Be love birds, like usual" He jokes as I hug her bye, shutting the door as I lean against it, "You guys are too sweet to me" I say as he stands up, walking over to me, "You deserve it" He whispers, kissing my lips as I smile,

"What are we doing tonight, love bird?" I joke as he pulls back, staring at me for a minute, I bite my bottom lip, "What?" I ask as he grabs my hips, making me squeal as he pulls me towards him,

"I have a surprise for you" He says as he kisses my neck, making my giggle, "Oh yeah? What kind of surprise?"

"It's… In the bedroom" He says in the nook of my neck, pulling at my hips as he walks backwards to the bedroom,

"My favorite surprise" I say, following him

-Naleys-

"So, she really doesn't want a baby shower?" Nathan says as he sees the two girls sitting at the table, working on baby shower stuff, "But, you're throwing her one anyway? Won't she be mad?" He asks as he takes a drink from the water bottle in his hand,

"She will be… But, then she'll be happy!" Brooke says as Haley nods, "Pregnant women love baby showers"

"Didn't you get nursery ready because she didn't want a baby shower?" The tall brunette asks as he sees his son walking over and sitting down, "You've got my son wrapped up in this?" He asks as he sees Jamie helping out the girls,

"She can't be mad at Jamie" Haley says, "Look this face!" She grabs his cheeks, squeezing them,

"Mom, stop" He pulls from her mom, "You're not going to help daddy?" He asks his tall dad,

"Nope… I'm going down to the rivercourt… Skillz is going to be there" He said, "There's still time if you want to come with us" He saw his son get up from his chair,

"Can I momma?" Jamie asks his mom, she nods, laughing, "Go have fun with your dad and Skillz" He quickly runs to his dad as they walk to the door, "Jackets though!" She yells

"You know what I've been thinking about" Brooke says as Haley looks up at her, raising her eyebrows, "What happened between Lindsey and Luke when she came back"

"Lindsey and Lucas kind of gave me the bare minimum of explanations… I had to pry it out of Lucas" She says, sighing

" _Lindsey… Why did you come back here?" Lucas asks as he walks into her hotel room,_

" _I told you I wouldn't miss your first game" She says with a smile as she sits on the edge of the bed, Lucas stand by the door, shaking his head,_

" _That was when we were engaged Lindsey" He says as he crosses his arms, "You shouldn't have came back, we're over Lindsey… I was hurt when you left but I've moved on and I'm happy, really happy and you come back to what? Mess it up?" He shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck,_

" _I want us to be us again, Lucas" She gets up, walking over to him, taking his hands in hers, Lucas looks down at them than back up at her, "I can be the wife and step mom you want me to be… I can be… Whatever you need me to be" She whispers,_

" _You know what I want?" He says as he drops her hands, "I want you to go back to New York and not ruin my relationship anymore" He says as he walks out the door, leaving her there, stunned._

Brookes eyes widen as Haley tells her, "Wow… He finally stood up for him and Peyton… Proud of him"

The next day I'm walking out of my office after a long day, seeing Owen and Chase behind the bar, "Busy today?" I ask as they start to clean up, closing the bar early,

"You're joking right, Sawyer?" Chase says with a laugh, I sit on barstool, smiling, "No one really comes to the bar on a Tuesday" He says,

"I'm here" I say, making him laugh,

"You work here… And you're pregnant. You're not really a customer" He says, "But days like this are nice, I get to leave early" I see Owen walking to the back,

"Have you talked to Brooke?" I ask as I sit on one of my feet as he shakes his head, "Why not?! He doesn't wanna be with her for the long run, so why don't you sweep in… I'm rooting for you" I say with a smile as I get a text from Lucas, saying he's making dinner,

"Well, I have a hot man waiting for me at home" I say as I stand up,

"I'm leaving in a few minutes if you want to wait and have someone to walk out with… It's dark and you're… Very pregnant" Chase says, making me laugh,

"I can handle it Chase… Thanks though, I'll see tomorrow guys!" I say as I walk out of TRIC, walking down the stairs to my car, I dig through my purse for my car keys as I hear someone running up to me, making me gasp as I look up, not seeing anyone, sighing until I feel a knife against my side, making me start shaking, "What do you want?" I ask,

"The purse" I hear a deep voice say as I pull my keys and phone out, handing it to him "No, the phone too"

I shake my head, "I-I-I need it… Please" I say, sobbing softly before screaming as I feel the knife go into my side of my stomach before he runs off, leaving my purse with me as I grab my stomach, sliding down my car, I hear the door to TRIC opening as I take a few gasps, "Help! Help!" I yell as loud can, I hear someone running over as I gasp, moving a little as Chase comes over, "Peyton!" he sees the blood as he gasps, grabbing my phone as he calls 911, "Call, call Lucas" I say, getting drowsy, "I just want him to pick me up" I whisper, leaning my head on my car as I close my eyes

He tells the operator what happened and where I am before hanging up, "Peyton, Peyt… Open your eyes!" He says as he starts calling Lucas,

"Call Luke" I whisper,

"Hey there momma" Luke says as he picks up,

"Luke… It's Chase. There's been an accident, can you meet us at the hospital? Me and Peyton?" He says, Luke's heart drops,

"I'll be right there" He says, grabbing his keys and shoes as he runs out the door, "Chase… Stay with her!"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own OTH... Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows!

* * *

The whole ride in the ambulance I was going in and out of consciousness, every time I'd open my eyes I'd see Chase right beside me, holding my hand, "Th-the baby" I say as paramedic stops me, telling me everything will be okay, I nod slightly, go unconscious again as the ambulance gets to the hospital.

Doctors and nurses surround me as they wheel me into the hospital, putting me in a trauma room and checking me and the baby, I groan as I regain consciousness, looking around at everyone as I hear them telling me 'it's going to be okay', 'calm down', 'you and your baby are doing great', "Lucas… I-is Lucas here?" I ask softly but no one seems to hear me

Lucas runs up to Chase in the lobby of the ER who has my blood all over his shirt, "How is she?" Lucas asks as Chase shakes his head, "They took her right back as soon as we got here" He said, Lucas rubs the back of his neck, "I should have left with her instead of a few minutes after" Chase says, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, Lucas sits beside him, "You probably saved her and the baby's life" He says, patting him on the back,

The doctor walks out, making Lucas stand up, "Are you here for Ms. Sawyer?" Lucas nods, "We're taking her into the OR for an immediate c-section and repair her injury… Are you the father?" All Lucas could do was nod again, "The knife punctured the placenta, we need to get the baby out as soon as possible or we can lose both of them… I'll come get you once the baby is out and okay" "Thank you" Lucas says as the doctor walks back in, quickly rolling me up to the OR

Lucas paces the waiting room for the OR where they took them to after the surgery had started, Brooke runs in with tears running down her face, "How are they?" She asks as Lucas keeps pacing, making Chase stand up, hugging her, "She's in surgery right now, they delivering the baby right now then working on her injury" Brooke nods, "How is he?" She asks as Chase shakes his head,

"He won't sit down, he won't talk to anybody at all" Chase sighs, "Are Nathan and Haley coming?"

Brooke nods as they sit back down, "They're getting Nathans mom to watch Jamie then coming" She watches Lucas as he paces back and forth, "Luke, sit down" She says softly as he shakes his head, "You need to calm down some, Luke… Everything will be okay" She said, standing up as she stops him, rubbing his arms, "She's Peyton frickin' Sawyer… She's survived two dead moms, a dad who's never home, a psycho stalker, and a school shooting" Lucas looks up with tears in his eyes,

"I can't lose her Brooke" He says as he hugs her, tearing streaming down his face, "I can't lose her and the baby… I can't lose either of them" He says, sitting in a chair as Brooke lead him there, she rubs his back as his face is in his hands,

The brunette stands up as she sees Haley and Nathan walk in, hugging them, "How is she" Brooke shakes her head, "She was stabbed… She's in the OR right now, they're delivering the baby" Nathan sits right beside his brother, rubbing his back, "You okay, man?" He asks, "Stupid question, I know" He says as they all sit down in silence

It seems like hours but only about twenty minutes when a doctor comes out, "Mr. Scott?" She says, making Lucas stand up, "How are they?" He asks as she smiles, "You have a healthy little girl… She's going to the NICU just to check everything with her, then you can come see her…" "What about her mother?" He asks as everyone is looking at the doctor and Lucas,

"The doctors started working on her, she's lost a lot of blood" Lucas sighs shakily, "I'll come get you when you can see your daughter, okay?" Lucas nods as watches the doctor walk away, he sits down in the closest chair to him, barely making it as he collapses and starts to cry, "I can't lose her" He says as Haley comes over to him, Brooke sits beside Chase and starts to cry, leaning against him as he holds her, rocking her

The doctor comes back out about a half an hour later, "Mr. Scott, you can come see your daughter if you would like" She says as he sighs, "Can someone come with me?" He asks as the doctor nods, "Nathan… Could you come with? I could use my little brother" he says as Nathan nods, "If they come out with an update on Peyton come get me" He says and everyone nods, the brothers following the doctor back to the nursery, seeing many babies but one little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket standing out to him as they walk into the nursery, "Here she is" the doctor says as they walk up to a sleeping newborn, Lucas sighs, seeing some features of Peyton's on her, her lips for sure

" _Would you ever want a family?" Lucas asks me as my heads on his chest, his hands running through my hair,_

" _Only if it can be with you" I wink as I look up at him, "I've always wanted a big family, growing up alone is… Lonely, I would never want my child to feel that" I say as I bite my bottom lip, "Do you want a family?"_

" _More than anything else in the world" He says, running his thumb down my cheek, "A nice, big family with a house that has a white picket fence" I laugh softly,_

" _A white picket fence?" I ask as he nods, "I love the sound of that"_

"Mr. Scott?" He hears a nurse beside him, "Would you like to hold her?" He looks at Nathan who nods, "Hold your daughter, man" he says as Lucas nods to the nurse, the nurse smiles, grabbing the little girl, rocking her as she starts to fuss, putting her in Lucas' arms,

"Hi baby girl… It's your daddy" He says, causing her to get silent, he smiles as he looks at Nathan,

"It's crazy, isn't it? Holding your baby?" Nathan says, making Lucas nod, smiling, he rocks back and forth as he keeps his eyes on the baby, "I'll leave you and her, I'll come get you when we get an update" Nathan says as he walks out, Lucas is offered a rocking chair as he sits down, rocking her, telling her about her me and all the times we've had

Brooke walks back to Lucas, "Peyton's out of surgery, she's in recovery" Brooke says as Lucas smiles, letting out a huge sigh of relief, "Is this my little goddaughter?" She asks, walking over to him, "She's so precious… Cutest baby I've ever seen… Don't tell Haley and Nathan" She winks at him,

"Do you wanna hold her?" Lucas asks as Brooke gasps, "Really?" She says, Lucas laughs, nodding, "Of course" as she nods quickly, holding her arms out as he hands her the little newborn, "Oh hi little beanie baby SawyerScott it's nice to finally meet you" She says, running her hand over her little chubby cheek, they stay in there for a while before putting her back once she's asleep, going out to the waiting room, "When can we see her?" is the first words out of Luke's mouth,

"The doctor said whenever you're ready" Haley says, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready" He says

It had been three days and I hadn't woken up, Lucas tried to stay with me as much as possible, but with a new baby at home it made it really hard, but there was always someone here, mostly Lucas and Brooke.

I wake up, looking around my hospital room, seeing Lucas right beside me, I squeeze his hand, making him look up, "Baby!" He says, leaning over me and kissing my lips, I smile weakly, "I thought I had lost you" He says as I look at him,

"I wouldn't let you get rid of me that easily" I joke, winking at him, "How's our baby?" I ask,

"She's perfect" He says, kissing my hand,

"When can I see her?" I ask, "How long has it been?"

"Three days" He whispers, "She still doesn't have a name" He says as there's a knock at the door, Brooke walks in to relief Lucas as usual but gasps when she sees me, tears coming to her eyes, "Never do anything like that again, P. sawyer"

I smile, "I would never" she walks over to me, kissing my forehead, "I have someone you'd probably love to meet" She says as I gasp,

"You have her?" I ask, sitting up in bed a little, moving slowly as I look at Lucas, "We have a baby" I say as he nods, kissing my cheek then forehead, I see Brooke walk back in with a small baby in a onsie that says 'Daddy's other chick' and a pair of white pants with ducks on them and a ruffly bottom, Brooke puts her in my arms as I gasp, "I'll give you guys a few minutes" She says before walking out

I look down at her, sighing with a smile, "She's beautiful" I whisper, "Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy… And I'm not going anywhere" I say to her as her little hand holds onto my pinkie as I look at Lucas, "We're a family" I say as he nods, "The best family"

Brooke walks in a few minutes later with Haley, Nathan, and Jamie, "How's the little family doing?" She asks as we smile, "We'd like you guys to meet Penelope Anna Scott" I say as everyone surrounds us in the bed, smiling and saying hi to her


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own OTH

* * *

I have been stuck in the hospital for the last week, they want to keep an eye on everything since my injury was kind of severe, Lucas just walked into my hospital room with Penelope in her carseat sleeping, I'm standing up with some yoga pants and a tight v-neck top that shows my almost flat stomach, I gasp as I see her in her carseat wearing a dark blue long sleeve onsie with a fluffy white and gray stripped blanket over her, "Hi my precious baby girl" I say as I lean over, kissing her on the top of the head, standing up as I see Lucas, "Hey handsome" I say, kissing him softly, "How was she last night?" I ask, sitting on the bed, my bag beside me,

"She was fussy… But, I got some sleep" He says, making my frown, "Don't be upset, you're coming home tonight and the bassinet can be on your side of the bed" He winks at me, making me laugh,

"I feel like I've missed so much just being here for a week" I sigh, "I'm ready to get out of here and get home with my family… Even if it is a mess" I joke as he had told me the how was a mess from the baby,

"She eats, doesn't burp, then spits up on everything" He shakes his head, "She never does it when you feed her" He says sitting beside me on the bed, falling backwards,

"It's my mother's touch" I joke as I pat him on the leg, "You can sleep tonight, I'm ready for this" I say as he looks up at me,

"You still need to recover… You got cut wide open a week ago" He says as I shrug, "And you're not fine before you say it, you're still in pain… I see how you flinch when you push yourself too far" I groan as he says that,

"Yeah, I'm still in pain but that doesn't mean I can't take care baby" I say, "And if I need help I'll ask for help and I'll take your help as much as you offer it, deal?" I ask as he sits up,

"Sounds good to me" He whispers as he kisses me softly, a knock on the door breaking our kiss, we look over at the nurse who's in the doorway, getting ready to discharge me, "I'll bring the car around" He says as I nod

Lucas pulls into our driveway and parks the new SUV as I get out, grabbing my bag as Lucas grabs the car seat, I open the front door, looking around the clean house, "I thought you said it was messy" I look back at him,

"It was when I left" He says before Brooke walks down the hallway, "I can't have my goddaughter living in a mess!" She says as she hugs me, "Plus, I had some help" she says as Jamie runs down the hallway, I bend down, grabbing him in a hug,

"Aunt Peyton! You're okay!" He says as I laugh, "Of course I'm okay! I have to keep you guys on your toes" I say as I stand up, I get Penelope out of her carseat, holding her in my arms as Jamie runs to Lucas, they decide to head to the river court, I sit on the couch as I sigh, leaning back with the sleeping baby leaning on my chest, "How did you get in here?" I ask as she sits beside me,

"You must forget that I lived here for a while… I remember where the spare key is" She smiles, making me laugh and shake my head, "Have you heard from your dad or Karen?" She asks,

"I talked to Karen… She wants to get out here as soon as she can but my dad's boat doesn't have any service right now" I say, rubbing the babies back, "Do you have Jamie for the night?"

"Yeah, he wanted to surprise you guys somehow" I smile as she says that, "He loves his little cousin, almost as much as I do" She says, playing with her little toes,

"Well, I'd hope so… I wouldn't wanna name her after someone who doesn't love her" I wink, moving the baby so she can take her, watching her look down at her goddaughter, "I never thought I could love someone as much as I've loved Lucas all these years but she holds a place in my heart that has always been empty and I thought it was from losing two mothers, but it's baby that filled that" I say with a tear in my eyes, laughing softly, "If I would've known that I would've gotten pregnant a lot sooner" I joke, making Brooke laugh,

"I can't even imagine" She say as I rub her arm, "I went out with Chase last night" my eyes get wide as I look at her,

"How was that?" I ask, crossing my legs as I put a blanket over both of us,

"Amazing, the best date I've been on since high school" She says as I smile, "Who knew that you'd end up back with him"

"I know… I should have kept that clean teen around… He's not so clean now though" She winks as I laugh,

"Don't go getting pregnant now… You'll take the attention off this little beauty" I laugh,

Brooke orders some Chinese food and it gets there just in time for Lucas and Jamie to get back, we eat then Brooke and Jamie leave, I get ready for bed, putting the baby on the bed as I dance a little as I change for bed into some plaid pajamas shorts and one of Lucas's shirts, "It's me and you tonight, okay, P? We gotta let daddy sleep some.. We can do this though" I say, picking her up as I dance around with her before turning around and seeing Lucas, I gasp, laughing, "I'm dancing with our daughter" I say, sitting on the bed beside Lucas as I put the baby in the bassinet as she sleeps, snuggling up to Luke, "God, I missed this" I whisper as I feel his arm around me

"So do I… The bed felt empty without you for the last week" He says as I look up at him, "Never scare me like that again, Peyton Sawyer" He says as I smile, "I'm serious… I don't know what I'd do without you. The last week showed me that I cannot do this without and that I don't want to do it without you or with anyone else"

"You've always been such a sweet talker, Lucas Scott" I say, leaning up and kissing his lips softly, "Are you kidding me? I don't want to go anywhere… I wanna be the soccer mom for our 9 kids and be the mom who shows all the kids good music in the minivan" I wink at him,

"9 kids?" His eyes widen, "I better start writing more books… And get us a new house" He says, "Let's just focus on the one we have right now" I nod in agreement,

"She's perfect" I say softly, "She looks just like you"

"She has your lips" he smiles,

"But your eyes and nose" I sit up, picking her up as I rise my knees, putting her against them as she sleeps, "She's going to be a heartbreaker" I rub her belly a little,

Lucas ends up falling asleep after talking for a while, I sit in the same position for another hour before moving her to my chest, laying back as I put her head to the side, just relaxing with her, I almost fall asleep as she starts to fuss, I get her in my arms, rocking and shushing her sweetly as I get out of the room quickly so Lucas doesn't wake up, I make her a bottle and feed her as I lean against the counter, "You know… I didn't think I'd know how to do this whole mom thing" I say to the little newborn, eating, "My mom, your grandma, died when I was 8 and it was just me and your grandpa for as long as I can remember" I walk around the kitchen, going into the living room as I sit on the couch, "Then I found out I was adopted, which was a total surprise to me… Your grandpa always told me I looked so much like my adopted mother, Anna… But, I met my birth mother, Ellie then found out she was dying and lost her" I stop as she finishes eating, I burp her before putting her back in my arms, rocking her, "So, I hope I'm the best mother you could ask for because I know you have the best daddy… He's perfect and I want to be perfect for you too" I say, kissing her forehead as she falls back to sleep, I walk back to the room, laying her down as I lay back down, falling asleep quickly

I slept for hour long periods until Penelope with start to fuss or even cry, waking me up. I wake up at 10, sitting up fast as I don't see Penelope or Lucas, I get out of bed, walking out to the kitchen as I see him, standing in the kitchen with a fork in one hand and her in the arm, rocking her as he eats, "God, I love this sight" I say, leaning against the doorframe, "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask as he looks back at me,

"You were up so much with her last night, I wanted to let you sleep in" He says as I walk over to him, kissing his lips softly, nodding,

"You're too sweet, Lucas Scott" I say, "Unless you had other intentions of letting me sleep in" I say, raising my eyebrows as he sighs,

"You know today was supposed to be your baby shower" He says as I grab a cup of coffee, nodding, "Haley and Brooke still want to throw it, if you're up for it."

I think for a second as I take a sip of the coffee, "I think that's a great idea" I say, smiling, "You can get with the guys and play basketball or talks about girls.. Gossip" I wink, "And I'll take Penelope with me" I say as I take her from his arms, "You wanna come to our baby shower?" I say in a baby voice, "Yeah, she wants to go" I say, smiling as he shakes his head

"You're something else, P" He puts his plate in the sink, "But, are you sure you can handle it? I mean, I know you're still healing and you're tired" I stop him,

"It sounds like a great time to get together with the girls" I smile, looking at the clock, "That means I need to get in the shower and get ready if I'm going" I say as he nods, taking the baby back,

"Go take a shower, me and little P will watch some basketball" He walks to the living room as I laugh, walking to the bathroom

It's almost 3 as I walk out of the bathroom a tightish light pink lace dress that stop mid-calf, my hair naturally and curly and some light makeup on, I walk over to Lucas who is dressing Penelope in a light pink dress and some white leotards and a pink bow on her head, I stand behind him, wrapping my arms around him, "She looks perfect" I say as he turns around,

"You look amazing" He says, kissing my lips, "You don't look like you just had a baby" He says as I roll my eyes, turning to the side,

"I look like I'm 4 months pregnant still" I say, running my hand over my stomach as I laugh,

"But you still look amazing" He says, "Are my girls ready?" He asks as I put the baby in the carseat and putting on a pair of heels, grabbing the diaper bag as he picks up the carseat,

"Absolutely" I say, following him out the door to the car

We pull up to Haley's house after a car filled with soft lullabies and talking between the two of us, I get out, grabbing the diaper bag, I go to grab the car seat as he grabs it, "It's too heavy for you to carry right now" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says, making fun as me as I laugh, he walks behind me as we get to the door, knocking as Haley opens it, gasping as she hugs me, "I'm so happy to see you decided to come" She says as I walk in, she hugs Lucas as says hi to her niece, I look around the place, "Oh my god" I say softly, "You guys really overdid it" I say as I looking around the whole house that's decorated in pink and gold


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own OTH!

* * *

I walk around the Scott house as Brooke, Haley, and Nathan pass around Penelope, looking at all the decorations, I walk back to everyone, standing by Lucas, "Guys… You didn't have to do this" I say, looking at my friends as Brooke looks at me, shaking her head, "Nonsense, you deserve it more than anyone" She says, holding her goddaughter as I smile, sitting at the table with them right before the doorbell rings, "Aaaaah! Guests!" Brooke jumps up with the baby in her arms, I start picking at some of the pretzels in a bowl on the table as Mia walks in, I gasp as I see her, "Mia!" I jump up, walking over to her and hugging her tight,

"Hey, skinny P sawyer is back!" She says, making everyone laugh, "But really, cute baby guys! I suggest more… And when you have another girl, I suggest the name Mia" She shrugs as I shake my head,

"We'll keep that in mind" Lucas says as I look at him, "Years from now" He says, Millie and Mouth show up and the boys leave, leaving us to start the baby shower, Penelope is sleeping in her car seat as we move to the living room, "Just roll with this" She says, putting a sash on me that says 'mommy to be', "I've always wanted a sash" I say, doing a pageant wave before I sit down, crossing my legs, "What's first shower planners?" I ask as they start with games, too many games to count then some food that Haley had made came next, then last was gifts, with only five girls there it seemed like there was too many presents, I finish opening them all, "Thank god we got a bigger car" I joke, laughing, "Thank you guys for everything… I don't deserve this" I say, hugging all of them, Mia left first, the rest of us just talking about our lives as people pass around Penelope again, about an hour later the guys come back, Jamie runs in, "I got ice cream momma!" He says as Haley laughs,

"Oh yeah? Who decided it was a good idea to give you ice cream?" She asks as Lucas puts one of his hands up,

"Guilty" He shrugs, "I can't spoil my nephew?" He asks, "Plus, I had to pay him back for helping Brooke clean our house to surprise us yesterday"

"Can I hold Penelope?" Jamie asks as he sits beside his mom, who's holding the little baby, me and Lucas both nod as she helps him hold her properly, supporting her neck, "Woah, she's heavier then she looks" He says as we all laugh,

Lucas and Nathan start loading all the gifts into the car, "We're set until college" I joke as he walks in,

"We needed all of this… Well, maybe not all the clothes, but everything else we needed" He says as everything gets in the car, I put Penelope back in her car seat as she falls asleep quickly, we hug everyone and say thank before leaving as it's getting dark out, I get her in the back as I get in the front with Lucas, "How was your day?" I ask him as he nods,

"It was really good… I think I needed a day like that as bad as it sounds" He says as I rub his cheek, smiling,

"It's not bad at all… You took care of a newborn by yourself for a week" I say, "And I'm so sorry about that again" I whisper, leaning in and kissing his lips before we drive back home, we get home, a strange car in front of our house, "Stay here" Lucas says as he gets out, walking towards the car,

"Daddy's always gotta be the superhero" I say, shaking my head as I see him get to the car, I see a woman get out as he hugs her tight, I get out, grabbing the car seat as I walk over, realizing it's his mom and little sister and Andy as I gasp, "Karen!" I say, hugging her tight as I get to her, "I'm so glad you're here!" I say as I pull back, we walk into the house out of the cold as Lucas and Andy get the gifts out of the car,

"I wanted to be here when she was born, but…" She stops, sighing as she looks down at the sleeping baby in her arms,

"Things happen" I nod as she nods, "How does it feel to be a grandma?" I ask, smiling as she sighs,

"Probably as surreal as it feels to be a mom, huh?" She smiles as I nod, "How are you feeling, dear?" She asks as I smile,

"I'm good.. I'm really happy" I say as I see her look, I sigh, "I'm still in pain and I can't go anywhere at night alone" I whisper, closing my eyes to hold back the tears, 'Damn postpartum hormones' I think to myself as I feel her hand on my arm, I smile, "Lucas has been great though… He understands" I say as she nods,

"He's been through this with you a few times" She smiles as I laugh and nod, "I'm so glad you guys got back together… Not how it happened, but I always knew you guys would end up together again" She smiles,

"He's always saving me" I say, shaking my head. "I'm so happy that you're here… You're the only mother figure I've ever really had in my life" I say as I lean back in my seat, crossing my legs as I sigh, "I wanna be the best mom possible and I feel like I might screw her up" I say as a few tears fall down my cheeks as I sigh, "I know Lucas will do great, he's already a great dad but I don't want to mess up, the first few days of her life I wasn't even there" I say softly as I look at the sleeping baby in her grandmothers arms covering my eyes as I hear Lucas and Andy talking in the other room, wiping my eyes as I smudge my eyeliner and mascara,

"Peyton" She says as she rubs my arm as the guys come into the room, "Did you guys get everything?" She asks the guys as they nod, grabbing water bottles from the fridge, I feel Lucas rubbing my back as I lean back, looking up at him, smiling, he sees my smudged makeup, "Are you okay?" I hear come out of his mouth as I nod, smiling,

"Baby blues making me cry at everything" I say with a smile as he nods, leaning down as he pecks my lips, "I'm going to show Andy how the new car handles" He says smiling as I nod,

"Don't be out late" Me and Karen say at the same time, she looks at me and smiles, "Let's talk about this" She says, making me nod as she hands me Penelope, "I need to get Lily to sleep first" She says as she walks to the back guest room, I walk into our bedroom with Penelope, putting her on our bed as I change into a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms, changing Penelope into long sleeve, footsie onsie with little owls on it, picking her back up, making her a bottle and sitting on the couch with her, watching her as she eats and tries to adjust her eyes to the surroundings, "This is your home baby girl" I say softly as she moves her head around a little, I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look back, seeing the older woman as I smile, she sits beside me on the couch, "She looks just like Lucas when he was a baby" I smile, nodding, "Even the light blonde hair, but she gets that from both of you I'm sure"

"She hardly has any hair" I say, running my hand through her soft almost white short hair on her head,

"You're a great mom, Peyton" She says as I look at her, "If you weren't you wouldn't be worried about being a good mom, you wouldn't care. When I had Lucas, I thought I was doing everything wrong" She says as I take the bottle of the baby mouth as she finishes, putting her against my shoulder as I try to burp her, "I didn't have anyone to help me and I thought he would be messed up, but then Keith came along and told me how good of a mom I was to him and I just remembered that every long sleepless night, when he was sick, when he was a teenager and out with a certain girl all night" I laugh as I nod, "You're the best mom, Peyton. Don't think otherwise" She says,

"Thank you so much, Karen… That means the world hearing that from you" I say as she smiles, hearing a small burp from the baby, making me smile as I put back in my arms, "She's such a good burper" I say as we start talking about where all they had gone, "Do you think you'll ever come back?" I ask,

"Well, I'd love to come back but since someone took my home" He jokes, winking, "But, I think me and Andy are going to move back soon, Lily is going to be starting school soon and I want her to have a childhood like Lucas had." I nod, "And she has a niece she has to be here with"

"Me and Lucas would love that… And I'd love to have one of our parents in town" I say as I hear the front door open as I see the guys, smiling at them,

"Your boy sure knows his cars, Karen" Andy says as he kisses her

Luke sits on the couch behind me as I lean against him, sitting with them and talking for about an hour until I start to fall asleep on the couch, "I guess it's time for bed" Karen says as she sees my eyes slowly closing, Lucas grabs Penelope who is sleeping in my arms as I shake my head, waking up, stretching, "What's going on?" I ask as I feel Lucas stand up, laughing,

"I think you told us all it's time for bed with you falling asleep on the couch" He says as he hugs and kisses his moms cheek before walking back to the room, I stand up, hugging Andy then Karen, "Thank you so much" I whisper as I hug her, walking back to the room where Lucas has the sound machine on with the sound of rain playing as Penelope is laying on his chest, "It's so nice having your mom here" I say, shutting the door behind me as he nods,

"They're moving back… They're looking at houses tomorrow, Andy told me that" He tells me as I lay beside him in bed, smiling, "I'm so happy" He says, kissing the top of my head as I nod,

"I am too… It will be great having one of our parents in town" I say as I lay my head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep, waking up each time that Penelope woke up, me and Lucas tag teaming to get her back to sleep as soon as possible,

I wake up before Lucas, taking Penelope off his chest and putting her in the bassinet beside him since she's still asleep, I pull my messy bedhead up into a messy bun, walking out to the kitchen as I smell fresh made coffee as I sigh, "Thank god for coffee" I say, yawning as Karen hands me a cup, "You're a lifesaver" I sit at the table in the kitchen with my cup, "Did she wake you up at all?" I ask, hugging Lily as she runs into the kitchen from the living room to have breakfast,

Karen shakes her head, "I didn't hear her once" She says, giving Lily eggs and toast, "Are you hungry?" She asks as I shake my head, "I just need some coffee right now" I say, taking a big drink from the cup, "What do you think of your niece?" I ask Lily as she shrugs,

"She just lays around and sleeps and cries" She says with a mouthful of food, making me laugh, "You did that too when you were her age" I say, smiling as she shakes her head, "When are you guys going to look at houses?" I ask

"A couple hours" She says "I need to get her ready… She has messy hair like I always did when I was her age" She shakes her head, making me smile,

"Me and Lucas are taking Jamie if you want us to keep her too… I don't think we're really going to do anything but get lunch then probably just come back here, but I know Jamie would love to see her" I say with a smile, hearing an 'are you sure' coming from his mother as I nod, "Absolutely" I say, standing up as I put my empty cup in the sink, "I'm going to get a shower before they wake up" I say, kissing Lily's head as I walk past her, getting in the shower and getting out, walking into the bedroom with the two still sleeping as I put on a loose v neck sweater and a pair of leggings, I hear Penelope start fussing as I pick her up, trying to let Luke sleep for as long as possible, I take her into her nursery, changing her diaper and put her in a black onsie that says 'feed me and tell me I'm pretty' and a pair of white pants with black arrows on them that are tight on her chubby little legs, I pick her up, walking to the kitchen as I see Lucas as the table, eating some eggs his mom made him, "Look who finally woke up" I say, winking at him as I walk past him, grabbing another cup of coffee before sitting beside him at the table as Karen comes over, grabbing the baby,

"I told your mom we'd keep Lily today while they go and look at houses, Lucas' eyes widen,

"Two five year olds and a newborn?" He asks as I nod, "It'll be fine" I say, taking a sip of my coffee,

"I'll remember that when we're exhausted" He says as I laugh, shaking my head


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own OTH!

* * *

The whole time that we have Lily and Jamie Lucas kind of pouted, while we were eating lunch he ate and fed Penelope, we get back to our house as Lily and Jamie run to the living room, playing a game, I put Penelope in her bassinet to sleep as I look at Lucas, "What's going on with you?" I ask him as he sits in the chair as his desk, keeping my eyes on him,

"Just tired" He lies as I sit on the bed, crossing my arms, "No, but really" I say, "Talk to me Luke" I whisper, crossing my legs on the bed in front of me,

"Nothing's wrong, Peyton!" He looks at me as I sigh,

"Then why are you mad?" I ask, "You're not happy to see and spend time with your little sister?" I ask, raising my eyebrows as he stands up, running his hand through his hair,

"Peyton that's not it at all" He sighs, "I love spending time with my sister and Jamie, but… I had plans for today"

"Well, it didn't seem like you had anything planned! They're here, playing a game, not doing whatever you had planned" I stand up as I look at him, "please… Tell me what you have planned" I whisper as I walk closer to him,

"I wanted to surprise you" is all he says as he walks out of the room to the kids in the living room, I groan as I fall back on the bed, sighing as I grab the baby who is now awake out of the bassinet,

"Your daddy is a pain" I say to the baby as I put on the bed beside me as soon as she falls asleep, I follow suit

Lucas sits on the couch by Jamie as Lily takes her turn at the game, "So, no surprise for Aunt Peyton?" He asks as Lucas shakes his head, "Nope, we're going to have to think of something else little man" Lucas says as he leans back on the couch, "You're the one with the good ideas, come up with one little man"

Jamie scrunches his nose ass he thinks, making Lucas laugh, "What about you Lily? Wanna help us think of a way to surprise Peyton?" He asks his little sister as she looks back at him, nodding as they get together, talking about what to plan for the surprise.

I wakes up to a crying baby, "Oh Pen, don't cry" I hold the baby as I walks into the kitchen of a quiet house, making the now quiet baby a bottle, "Where could they be, P?" I walk into the living room, sighing as I sit on the couch, grabbing my phone and calling Lucas, "Where are you?" I ask as he answers the phone, "It's a surprise" He says on the other side of the phone, "I took Lily to my mom's hotel room and Jamie's with me so don't worry… We'll be home soon" He says before hanging up, I sigh, looking at the eating baby as I lean my head back on the arm on the back of the couch, grabbing my phone and calling Brooke,

Brooke hears her phone go off as she's at Tric with Lucas and the gang, getting it ready for the surprise, she tells everyone to be quiet as she answers her phone, "Hey best friend!" She chirps as she sits at the bar,

"Hey B" I say, putting Penelope on my knees once she finishes eating, "Have you talked to Lucas? He's being really shady" I say, biting my lip, "I trust him, I do… But, I'm not in my peak shape yet and he's an attractive guy an-" Brooke stops me,

"Peyton! Stop! He's not doing anything 'shady' okay? I haven't seen him or talked to him though, I've been at Tric with Chase all night" She winks at the handsome man behind the bar,

"Sorry.. I know I'm acting like such a…." I think, then laugh, "I'm acting like such a girl" I say, "Well, I'm going to go to bed soon, I'm exhausted… Who knew a baby would be so much work?" I laugh

Brookes eyes widen, "Stay up later! Gone with the wind is going to be on soon!" She lies

"Really?" I say, grabbing the remote, "I might just have to stay up and watch it"

"Good, I'll talk to you later, P" she says before she hangs up, "Okay guys! We need to hurry all this up, Luke… You need to go get her soon and convince to put on a dress and makeup for the pictures" Lucas nods, grabbing his jacket as he starts walking towards the door, "Make sure she comes!" Brooke yells and Lucas nods again, walking out of Tric to his car, heading to his house,

"So, am I the surprise?" Larry asks Brooke as she looks at him, nodding, "Part of it" She winks at him, "It's so good to see you papa Sawyer" She says, hugging him,

I see Lucas walk through the front door, "Where have you been?" I ask, standing up as I kiss him, Penelope fast asleep on the couch,

"Let's go have dinner" He says, "I've been in such a bad mood today, this will help"

I look at him, raising my eyebrows, "And Penelope?" I ask, "You didn't forget about your daughter, did you?"

"Brooke is going to watch her" He says as he seems like he's in a hurry,

I sigh, nodding, "I am starving… Do I need to change?" I ask as he nods,

"Dress and makeup" He kisses my head as I groan,

"You're on baby duty until I'm ready then" I say as I walk down the hall to our bedroom,

I walk out to the living room where he has the baby in her car seat with a pink fluffy blanket over her, "Is this good?" I ask, wearing a dark coral colored sweater dress with an open back, black strappy heels, my makeup done, pulling on my leather jacket as I look at him, he's wearing black dress pants and a button up shirt that's the same color as my dress, "Do you look handsome, Lucas Scott" I say, fixing his collar a little as he smiles down at me,

"You're so beautiful" He whispers as I can feel my cheeks getting red, "Are you ready?"

I nod, grabbing the tan leather diaper bag as he grabs the carseat, "Where are we going?" I ask once we're in the car,

"It's a surprise" He says, kissing my lips quickly before pulling onto the road, I groan as he says that,

"I hate surprises" I say, leaning back as I look at him, focused on the road, smiling, my hand moves to the back of his neck, rubbing it, "How did I get so lucky to get you back?" I lean over, kissing his cheek as he drives, we park at Tric as I look at him,

"We're dropping Penelope off here… Brooke said no one's there so it's not like we're taking her to a bar" He says as I shake my head, getting out of the car,

"I still don't like this, why can't we just take her to her house?" I say, walking up the stairs with Luke behind me, I open the door to a dimly, romantically lighted Tric with string lights hung up draping from the roof, candles all around the place as I step in, "What did you do, Lucas Scott?" I ask, looking back at him as I see a familiar figure stepping towards me,

"Well, motherhood hasn't changed my little girl too much" I gasp, running to him,

"Daddy!" I say, wrapping my arms around him as he picks me up, spinning me as we hug like he used to when I was little, "I thought you were still out at sea" I say as he puts me down,

"And miss seeing my granddaughter when she's still a baby… And seeing my baby girl" He kisses my forehead as Lucas takes her out of her car seat, her eyes opening as he walks over to me and my dad, handing the baby to him,

"She looks so much like you, rake boy" He says as we both laugh, "She's beautiful though" He whisper as she looks straight up at him

I see Brooke, Jamie, and Nathan walk towards us as I raise my eyebrows, "What's going on?" I ask as they come over, not noticing as Luke walks away,

I hear Haley start singing 'when the stars go blue' as I look over, smiling as she sings both parts of the song, "Who knew Haley would be performing tonight" I say as I walk towards the stage, seeing rose pedals on the floor in front of the stage, I look around, my dad still holding the baby, Jamie is in his father's arms as I see Lucas walking over to me as I smile, "What's going on?" I ask as he leans in, kissing my lips softly,

"You know how much I love you right?" He says, continuing before I can answer, "I wasn't living when I wasn't with you… Asking you to marry me in L.A. was too sudden and we were too young, I wish I would have known that" He says, "But, I never want to live without you ever again, you're the one I want beside me when all my dreams come true and you're helping me make my dreams come true.. Penelope has only brought us closer even though I didn't think it was possible" He stops, getting down on one knee as the photographer starts snapping pictures, my hands go to my mouth, gasping as my eyes start to tear up,

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, the love of my life, my soulmate, the mother of my child… Will you add my wife to the list? Will you marry me?" He asks as I lean down, crying tears of joy as my hands go from my mouth to his cheeks, pulling him into a salty kiss from my tears, I feel his arms wrap around me, "Is this a yes?" He asks against my lips as I pull back, laughing

"It's absolutely a yes!" I say, sniffling as he puts the simple yet beautiful ring on my finger, I look up at him, shaking my head, "I'm crazy for you" I whisper, kissing him again as everyone cheers around us.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been eight months since they got engaged, they've been planning the perfect wedding for the both of them. Today's Penelope's first birthday and they're having the party at Haley and Nathan's house since the backyard is bigger. Both Peyton and Lucas are at the house, Penelope's asleep in the guest bedroom, down for her first nap of the day as the adults get everything ready and perfect for the pink and gold themed birthday party. They have a photo station set up with fake mustaches, sunglasses, signs that say 'I love you' and 'Happy Birthday' for Penelope. There's pink and gold balloons both hung up and floating above the tables set up being help with white string and floating in the pool. There's pink streamer with gold glitter everywhere.

"You guys do realize kids don't remember their first birthdays, right?" Nathan says to Brooke and me as we set up the food as we both send the same glare at him.

"I'll remember and we'll have pictures for her to look at!" I say as he laughs, shaking his head. He walks inside where Lucas is getting cupcakes set up on a large pink and gold platter that Brooke bought. "This is crazy… So girly.. I mean, look at you, man. You're wearing a pink shirt!" He points to his brothers pink button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up as he laughs, shrugging.

"I never thought I'd be part of something like this." He says, pointing to the pink round smash cake with a gold 1 one it. "But, she's changed me… She's only one but, I love that little girl." He says as his brother laughs. "She's a total daddy's girl too… Which pisses Peyton off."

Nathan laughs. "I can't wait to eventually have a daughter." He says as Lucas nods. "Having a son is great, but the bond between you two is crazy." He says as they both hear the backdoor open, seeing me and Brooke walk through. Brooke in a long pink dress with a high slit and deep v neck cut. I'm wearing a short but tight dress that's the same shade of pink as everything else that has short sleeves that hang off my shoulders. I walk over to Lucas, looking at the cupcakes and smash cake, leaning against him as he kisses the top of my head.

"We're going to have to wake up the princess." I put puppy dog eyes in full effect. "Will you wake her up?" I ask sweetly as I bit my bottom lip, he laughs, nodding.

"You're my backup though, skinny girl." He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, making me laugh as he drags me down the hall to the guest bedroom. I slip my heels off as he opens the door, seeing a little girl sleeping on the large bed in a pink long sleeve onsies. I sit behind Lucas on the bed as he rubs her back, "Good morning, princess." He whispers in her ear as she whines some, putting her arms out for someone to pick her up. "Ma ma." She whines out as I gasp, winking at Lucas as he puts his hand over his heart, feeling betrayed as I pick up the little girl, her head on my shoulder, her curly short blonde hair all messed up from sleeping. I kiss the top of her head, "Hi big girl." I say as she rubs her eyes, slowly waking up. "Hi birthday girl!" I say as I see her big bright blue eyes open as she smiles. "Let's go see everyone, okay?" I say as I stand up, Lucas rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head before we walk out of the room.

Everyone's back inside since it started raining, even before the party started. "P… It's going to have to be inside." Brooke says as she sees Lucas then me as I nod. "B.. B!" The little girl yells as she sees Brooke, making Brooke run over to me her arms open.

"Happy birthday, beautiful!" She says as she takes her from me, holding her in her arms as she talks to her, making the little girl laugh.

The party goes off without a hitch even though the rain made them move everything inside. Jaime is running around the house with Skillz following him as me, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Chase sit in the living room. Penelope is on Nathan's lap asleep. I put my feet on Lucas' lap as I lean back on Brooke. "Why are kid's parties so tiring?" I ask as Haley laughs, nodding.

"I don't think I ever thought I'd have so many one-year-olds in my house at one time." Haley says as everyone laughs.

"Thank you again for letting us have the party here." Lucas says as I nod. "So much… It was amazing." I add.

"Anything for this little girl." She says, grabbing the sleeping babies foot as I smile.

"Well, she seems awfully happy sleeping on Uncle Nathan's lap… Maybe we should just leave, Luke." I joke as I start to get up.

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys are getting married in a week and we'll have her all weekend… You can take her home with you tonight." Nathan says as Lucas laughs.

"Wow, little bro… I'd think you didn't love Penny if I thought about it." He jokes with him.

"It's Penelope… Not Penny." Brooke chimes in as we all look at her. "Have you ever met a cute Penny?" She asks as I nod.

"Nathan has one in his arms." I nudge her, laughing as she groans. Lucas recruits all the guys, including Jamie to help him load up the car with all the gifts that everyone got. Haley's holding Penelope as she sings to her softly. "I can't wait to have a little girl." Haley says as I nod, running my hand through her soft hair.

"I can't wait to have a baby in general." Brooke jokes as I laugh.

"You can watch Penny anytime you want and you'll get your share of wanting a baby." I say as I see her start fussing, I grab her from Haley's arms as I put her on my shoulder, her hand grasping a chunk of my curls in her hand, calming her down as I grit my tooth as she pulls my hair. "Being a mother is great." I say sarcastically but meaning it. I grab the soft pink blanket with her nap all over it with flowers as I put it over her back. "You guys are still staying over the night before the wedding?" I ask as I pack the light beige leather diaper bag, putting my heels in last at the very top as they nod. "Perfect." I say, hugging the girls before walking outside to see how the guys are doing. "Is there a little party going on out here that I was invited to?" I ask as I see the guys standing in a circle, Jamie in Lucas' arms.

"Aunt P!" Jamie says as he sees me, making me smile at him.

"J Luke!" I say, kissing his forehead as he groans.

"Penny had the coolest party.. For a girl, that is." He says as I laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it bud." I say as Luke puts him down as he hears the little girl saying 'Da' over and over again as he takes her in his arms. We say goodbye to everyone before heading home.

It's the day before the wedding and Luke just finished packing his duffel bag for the night at Nathans as he sees me, sitting on the floor with Penelope, holding onto my hands as she stands up, Brooke sitting in a chair near me as she sketches up some new designs. "I can't believe I'm getting kicked out of my own house for the night." He says as I see him, making me smile.

"You gotta have a little fun before you get tied down for the rest of your life." I wink at him, joking as he laughs, I stand up, putting Penelope on her butt as I give him a quick peck.

"Next time I see you you better be ready to get married to this." He says as he motions to his body, making me roll my eyes.

"Saying that makes me not want to marry all that." I joke as I kiss him again. "I love you." I whisper on his lips before pulling back. "Don't meet anyone new and forget about me and your family." I say as he shakes his head, feeling a tug at the bottom of his jeans, he smiles, bending over and pick the little girl up. I hear a knock on the door, quickly running to get it, hugging Haley as she steps into the house, holding two bottles of wine as I gasp, laughing. "Perfect!" I say before feeling hands on my hips, I turn around, smiling.

"I love you… Soon to be Mrs. Scott." He says as I wink at him, making me roll my eyes at him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, letting him say goodbye to Penelope before taking her from his arms and opening the door, "say bye to daddy… You'll see him tomorrow." I say as I wave with the little girl, shutting the door behind him.

Once Penelope is fast asleep in her room the girls are in the couples room, Brooke and Peyton sitting on the bed, sharing a bottle of wine as Haley digs through Lucas' side of the closet. "Ah! Found it!" She says, grabbing the shoebox from the back of his closet. "I can't believe you've never seen this, Peyton!" She says as she almost falls onto the large bed, making Brooke and I laugh.

"I don't snoop through his stuff!" I say laughing as I grab the shoebox on the bed, putting it in between my legs as I open in as Brooke gasps.

"I remember when we were together and found this… I was so pissed!" She says as I laugh, looking at the pictures and tickets in the box, Haley grabs the unsent letters as I gasp, "Haley!"

She giggles, "You guys are making me officiate the wedding, I need something to read!" She says as I groan, laying back as I look at the clock, seeing it read 1 a.m. knowing Karen will be here in 6 hours with Lily to go and get ready. All the girls decide to go to bed, all sharing the bed together.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes and hearing little girls laughing in the kitchen, I hit both Brooke and Haley, signaling them to wake up as I grab my satin floral robe, putting it on and tying it as I walk out, seeing Lily playing with Penelope on the floor in the kitchen and Karen in the living room with them, touching up some of her makeup. "God, how late am I up?" I ask as she looks back as Lily laughs, making me look at her, "What?" I ask as I run my hands through my mess of hair, sighing.

"Not late at all… Lily and Penelope have been fed so we just need the bride to shower and get her dress and everything together, which I think me and the hungover girls behind you can do." She says as I look back, laughing at them.

"Guys, you can't be hungover!" I say as Haley puts her hand up.

"Coffee." She says as Brooke nods, walking into the kitchen together. I walk in about ten minutes later, clapping my hands. "Brooke, go shower… Then Haley. Cause I need to still shower and I can't be late to my own wedding." I say as Brooke groans.

"You're lucky I love your skinny bossy ass." She says as she stands up, slapping my behind. "Not as skinny as used to be though, I might add."

I sit beside Haley as I pull my legs up to my chest, "Do you think we're doing this right? Getting married? After we had a kid?" I ask her as Penelope clumsily walks in here, I pick her up, crossing my legs on the chair as Haley nods.

"We've been waiting for this forever." Haley says, "All of us. Brooke, Nathan, and I… Even you and Luke… You guys are meant to be together." She says as I smile.

"Is this what he wants too?" I ask, running my hands through the little girl's hair as she says, 'dada' over and over again as Haley laughs.

"Peyton, he's in love with you.. He was in love with you before you even knew him, he was in love with you when he was with Brooke… When he was with Lindsey… Even when you thought he hated you." She puts her hand on my knee as I smile, nodding.

Lucas is laying on the couch at Nathan and Haley's as Jamie runs down, jumping on his uncle, waking him up, "Uncle Lucas!" He says as Lucas opens his eyes before he starts tickling the little boy, making him laugh loud.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Nathan says to his older brother as he sits up, Nathan in sweats since he just got out of the shower. "It's 9 man." He says as Lucas gasps, shaking his head.

"No shit… I need to shower… Brooke's bring Penelope over soon cause they all have to get ready." He says as he hears the doorbell ring. "Or, she's bringing her now." He says as he gets up, trying to wake up, seeing the short brunette at the door with the little girl in one arm and tuxedos in the other. He grabs Penelope as she coos for him. "What's that?" Lucas asks as Brooke puts a big smile on her face as she walks in.

"Well, I know you guys didn't want to spend too much on everything since you guys are looking for a bigger place so.. My pre-wedding gift to you guys is these specialty Hugo Boss tuxedos." She says as Lucas and Nathan give her looks. "I got the sizes from your women." She says as she shrugs, kissing Lucas's cheek, handing the suits to the men. "You're welcome." She says as she runs out quickly.

Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie arrive at the riverside where the wedding is going to be at around 2 in the afternoon, getting set up in their tent, Nathan is helping Jamie with his bowtie as Lucas fumbles with his grey tie, "Need help, man?" Nathan asks as Lucas turns around, shaking his head.

"Peyton always does my tie for me… But I got it." He says, finishing it as they both walk out of the tent a few minutes after Jamie, looking around at the set-up, near the river, where they first met. White flower pedals all down the aisle with an arch at the end that's wrapped with grey satin and white flowers covering it, the chairs covered in the same grey satin as he sighs, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have your vows ready?" Nathan asks as Lucas nods, they stand by the bridge, greeting the guests as they walk in.

"I know what I want to say." He shrugs as he sees his mom walking out with Lily in a grey lace dress with a white flower crown on and her hair in curls. Penelope in his mom's arms, wearing a baby version of Lily's dress. "How is everything going in there?" He asks his mom as she smiles.

"She's beautiful." She says, handing her son his daughter as Lily meets up with Jamie who's running around.

Brooke had just gotten in to her long strapless grey dress, the top all satin but lace flows over the satin at the bottom, her long bob curled as I get into my dress with Haley's help, Quinn in the corner, taking pictures. I look in the mirror, my hair curled and braided and pulled up some, my makeup done with some light pink lipstick on, my wedding dress fitting my slim body perfectly. They wedding dress all white with a deep cut v front, corset like torso, and lace covering the fabric to the bottom, the lace train right behind me as I turn around, my veil on but not covering my eyes. "Brooke… I love it." I whisper as she smiles, hugging me as I hold tears back.

"You can't cry, P. Sawyer, cause then I'll cry and we'll ruin our makeup." She says as I laugh, nodding.

"I just wish my dad was here." I say softly as Brooke looks at Haley who stands up, hugging me before going out. "Where's she going?" I ask as Brooke smiles.

"She's making sure Chase didn't stand me up." Brooke says as I roll my eyes.

"I'll beat his ass with this crazy heels if he did." I say, acting like I'm about to pull one off. "Wow, I'm about to get married." I whisper as I sit down, crossing my legs. Brooke starts talking about everything with Chase as I lean back in the chair, looking down at the bouquet in my hands. "So, the next wedding will be yours and Chase's?" I wink at her as she shrugs, making me laugh before Haley walks back in.

"I have a quick surprise!" She says as my dad walks in behind her, making me gasp, "I thought you'd like this, even if we start a few minutes late!"

"Daddy!" I say as I get up, hugging him tight, "I'm so glad you're here… I thought you couldn't make it." I say as I pull back, looking at him in a suit.

"I missed my baby giving birth to her baby then I missed my granddaughters first birthday, I can't miss her wedding to rake boy." He jokes as I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Have you seen your granddaughter?" I ask as he nods, "I hope she recognized you… We have pictures of you everywhere so she'd know who you were."

"She saw me and opened her arms and went, 'Papaw!'" He mocks her voice as I smile, biting my bottom lip as Haley goes out, "She's beautiful… You're doing amazing." He whispers as Brooke walks out, meeting Nathan as they walk arm in arm down the aisle after Lily and Jamie. "Let's get you married." He says, kissing my forehead as I nod before he puts my veil down, my arm interlocked with his as we walk out, Quinn standing beside the first row of everyone as she snaps pictures. Everyone gets on their feet as I see Lucas, smiling big as I bite my bottom lip. "Who knew you'd be mrs. Rake boy." He whispers as I giggle softly.

"Daddy!" I say as I look him, "Thank you so much for being here." I say as he puts my veil up, kissing my cheek before sitting down in the front row with Penelope on his lap, I stand in front of Lucas as I smile, "Oh my gosh." I whisper as he laughs.

"We're gathered here today to see these two FINALLY get married." Haley says as everyone laughs before going into the necessary stuff. Haley pulls a paper out of the box that the two would always make their predictions for the year, making Lucas groan. "Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott… He wrote that in the 8th grade and 9th and 10th. Then our junior year he finally talked to her and he and told me with the greatest excitement I've ever seen and I asked him if he finally believed that Peyton Sawyer was human and he said 'No, Peyton Sawyer is not human… She's an angel and she's my angel.' Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott… That was the dream and here we are.. ten years later." Soon it's time for Lucas to say his vows, I squeeze his hands as he starts.

"Peyton, with this ring it symbolizes everything I've ever felt for you. When I first met you I never thought that I'd be here, marrying you. I always thought you were a precious flower inside a glass case that no one could touch. I wouldn't take what we've been through back for the world… It's made you the woman you are.. You're an amazing woman, an amazing mother to our daughter, and you are going to make me the happiest man in the world… Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He says as he slides the ring onto my finger.

I turn around, grabbing the ring from Brooke as I look back at him, sighing. "God, Lucas Eugene Scott… We've been to hell and back together… Multiple times." I say as he laughs. "You've always been the one who is saving me, you always seem to know when I need you and you're there. When I was in high school, my dad told me to promise him that when I pick the boy I want to be with for it to be someone who respects me and treats me well. That it's someone who makes my heart race and he's someone that I love because of what he is, not what he does. Because that's how he felt about my mother and that's how he wants me to feel one day." I say, tears filling my eyes as I smile at Lucas. "And I've felt that way with you since I first day I met you, Lucas… You're the most amazing man I have ever met and you deserve to be adored.. So, that's what we plan to do, me and Penelope, to adore you. I'm so terribly in love with you sometimes it hurts." I say with a few tears running down my face as I slide the ring on his finger, smiling as I feel a tear run down my cheek.

Haley blinks as she wipes a tear away, "Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife… Lucas, kiss your wife." She says as I laugh, my hands wrap around his neck as he kisses my lips passionately. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott ladies and gentlemen." She says as everyone stands, clapping as we walk down the aisle, walking into the limo that's waiting for us as I sigh, leaning back as I look at Lucas, wiping my eyes.

He grabs my hand, holding it as I look at him. "Mrs. Scott." Lucas says as I giggle, "Say it again." I whisper as he laughs. "Let's go to our reception, Mrs. Lucas Scott." He whispers as I nod, leaning in as I kiss his lips. "God, I love that."


	17. Chapter 17

-12 Years Later-

Haley and Nathan Scott- stilled married, living in the same house. Haley has opened a Karen's Café redo with Brooke. Nathan just retired from the bobcats. Haley has kept up with the latest styles thank to Brooke, she has lightened her hair and cut it into a long bob like she had before. Nathan has the same style has always had, jeans and basketball shorts are the huge part of his style, his hair is buzzed off.

-Jamie\- 18-years-old. Just graduated from Tree Hill High School. Was on varsity basketball and baseball team all four years of high school. Kept a 4.0 GPA. Was valedictorian of his class. Has a short and messy blonde hair like his uncle and brown eyes like his mom. Is taller by an inch or so than Nathan.

\- Lydia\- 12-years-old. Not into school like her mom, more like Nathan before he met Haley. She plays the piano, guitar, and sings. She has long curly dark brown, almost black hair and deep blue eyes like Nathan. She's totally into makeup because of her friends and cousins but Haley always fights with her about it, including her clothes.

-Quentin\- 8-years-old. Totally a bookworm like Haley. Shy. Let's his older siblings do all the talking. Doesn't play any sports, definitely a mama's boy. Short brown hair with deep blue eyes.

Brooke and Chase Adams- Got married 10 years ago. Moved into the house that Brooke grew up in. Brooke runs the Adams' boys clothing line for little boys and helps Haley with Karen's café. Chase is now running the bar and the club for Tric. Brooke has her long hair back and is always dressed stylish. Chase has definitely stepped up his style game since he got with Brooke. His hair hasn't changed.

-Davis and Mason- 9-years-old- They're the same boys, but don't look anything alike. They're both really into football and soccer and Brooke is the biggest soccer mom. Davis has more of Chase's feature, his skin's darker, black hair, and dark brown eyes. While Mason is lighter has the brown hair like Brooke but has the same dark eyes as his dad and brother.

-Isabell\- 6-years-old- Mini Brooke. She already loves makeup and designs. Is a cheerleader for the little league and wears her cheer uniform to her brothers games. Has the darker skin tone like Chase but the same color hair as Brooke and light brown eyes like Brooke.

Peyton and Lucas Scott- Been married for 12 years. They moved to a house a very large house a little bit out of the Tree Hill city limits, more like in the country. Peyton still runs Red Bedroom Records but Mia is now helping her run the record since she has such a large family. Lucas is still writing when he has free time. He still coaches Ravens varsity basketball team. Peyton has the light blonde hair that's longer and the curls have seemed to tamed down, her style has seemed to mature, more stylish, more heels, more dresses, and more makeup. Lucas has slightly longer hair that he pushes back out of his face, his style is still the same. Button up shirts, jeans, and boots.

-Penelope\- 14-years-old- Goes by Pen or Penny. Just finished her first year of high school. She plays softball and is a cheerleader. She loves style and makeup, but also old music and her mom's old vinyl's. She can't draw, but loves to read. She's on the shorter side, but her legs are long, just like Peyton's. She has long, very curly blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

-Roewan\- 12-years-old. Honeymoon baby. Rebellious, very broody just like Lucas. Draws just like his mother. Very quiet. Loves basketball, but only plays on the rivercourt. He has short blonde hair and squinty blue eyes just like Lucas. He's already taller than Penelope.

-Ansel\- 11-years-old. Total opposite of his older brother. Super energetic, plays basketball and soccer. But, loves video games over both sports. He refuses to let them cut his hair except for shave the bottom, the top is light blonde and curly and he pulls it up in a bun, his eyes the same green as Peyton's.

-Elizabeth\- 7-years-old. Huge daddy's girl, just like Penelope. Goes by Ellie. Draws just like her mother and paints for fun. She's more on the shy side but when she's tired she only wants Lucas. She has straight but long blonde hair and a mixture of blue and green eyes.

-Royal\- 5-years-old. Already obsessed with basketball. Tries to play video games with Ansel but can never play them. He goes to every basketball practice that Lucas coaches. Short but long on the top that goes to the side straight blonde hair and really light blue eyes.

-Peyton is 7 months pregnant with her 6th child who is a little girl.

Today is Jamie's high school graduation party. It's about ten minutes before people should be getting to the house. All the stuff is set up in the backyard, including the pool that is kid friendly. Haley's running around her house in a short blue floral print dress with long sleeves, one heel in her hand, the other on her foot, she knocks on the door of Jamie's room, "Jamie come on… People will be here soon." She says, knocking on the door next to his then the next one, signaling all her kids to hurry up. Nathan walks out as the two younger kids run out, "Daddy!" Lydia yells as she jumps on Nathan's back, making him groan, but walk downstairs as Quinten walks down behind them, talking his ear off all the way down. "Hales, let the boy get ready.. Come on." He says as she follows him, seeing him in dress pants and a buttoned up dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Lydia in a yellow and white striped sundress over her black bikini. Quinten in black basketball shorts and a striped tank top.

Brooke and Chase pull up in their SUV, parking in the empty parking lot as she hears the twins rustling to get out of the car. "Don't you dare!" She looks at them as they're climbing over their little sister, stopping as they hear their mothers voice, scaring them to sit back down, Isabell laughing at them from her car seat where she's wearing a black but floral print romper with gold sandals. The boys in slim fit matching destroyed like jeans and button up shirts that are unbuttoned with white shirts under them. Brooke is wearing a long cream colored maxi dress and pink heels, her dark brown hair pulled up in a nice ponytail. Chase has on jeans with a grey polo shirt. They both open the doors to the back, the boys running out of the car on Chase's side as Brooke helps Isabell who runs to meet her brothers as Brooke grabs the large back with the kids swimsuits in it, walking to the door as Haley opens it, seeing the boys instantly run in when they see Quinten, Isabell following them as Brooke groans, shaking her head. "kids." She says, hugging her best friend, Chase following Nathan to the bar. "Men." Haley says as they laugh, walking into the kitchen with her.

They see Jamie as he walks into the kitchen, smiling at his aunt and mother. "Jim Jam, come give your godmother a hug!" Brooke says as Jamie laughs. "No Jim Jam when my friends get here, okay, aunt Brooke?" He says as she nods, winking at him as he grabs a water, then runs to the door as the bell rings. "He's so tall." Brooke states the obvious as she sits back on the countertop, her heels hang off the back of her feet, Haley nods, smiling. "I can't believe he's a high school graduate." She says, watching him show some of his friends to the backyard. "And thank GOD there's no babies." Haley says, making Brooke laugh. They watch as more and more of Jaime's friends show up. "P. Sawyer Scott is going to be late… Her and the bus of kids." Brooke says as she puts her phone down, shaking her head. "I can barely handle three kids.. I don't know how they do it." She says as Haley nods.

"They're always so happy too… And they're still so in love, Peyton needs to get on birth control." Haley takes a drink from her wine glass, shaking her head.

Peyton is in the passenger seat of a speeding Suburban that her husband is driving, her feet on the dashboard as she listens to her kids in the back talking, well more like fighting. She looks over at her husband, her hand resting on the back of his neck, softly rubbing it as he looks at her, smiling, his free hand on her upper thigh. "We're always late to things like this." Peyton says as he nods. "With five kids, it's kind of hard to get out of the house on time." He says as she nods, laughing softly. Within ten minutes, they pull up to the full driveway, parking on the road. "We should have had it at our house." He says as Peyton rolls her eyes, thinking of their large house in the country. "Yeah, okay." She says sarcastically, slipping on her nude peep toe heels as she gets out, seeing the backdoors open as she shuts her door, all the beautiful blonde children climbing out and running to the house as they see their uncle Nathan at the door. Peyton takes Royal's hand, walking up to the door with him, Lucas in front of them, wearing worn jeans, a button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and boots. Peyton in a short light blue floral t-shirt dress that fits her well and shows off her large bump. She stops as Lucas is talking to Nathan before hugging him, "Hey brother." Peyton says to Nathan as he hugs her cautiously with the large belly in the way. "Uncle Nat!" Royal says as Nathan bends down, picking him up. "What's up, little man? Isabell is in the back if you wanna go see her." Royal looks at his parents as they nod, telling him it's okay to go out there. Peyton walks into the kitchen as Haley and Brooke jump up, hugging her as she laughs. "We're always late, I know… But Penelope was taking forever, she thinks some of Jamie's cute friends will be here… Girls." She says as she rolls her eyes, laughing.

"Mama Scott, you're huge!" Brooke says, putting her hands on her belly as she feels the active baby. "Another blonde haired, blue eyes baby." Brooke says, smiling as they look outside at all their kids talking. Penelope talking to some of Jamie's friends. "Pen is a flirt like her aunt." Brooke says, nudging Peyton as she sighs.

"Lucas is about to go embarrass her, watch." She says as the women watch Lucas slowly walking over to Penelope and the boy.

"Hey, Penny." He says, kissing her forehead as she looks at her father, fixing her white lace dress. "Who's your friend, baby girl?" He asks as she scowls at her dad.

"Did you guys think we'd ever be here?" Peyton asks as they sit on the back porch, looking out at their kids.

Haley nods. "Eventually, absolutely.. I love our families." She says as the other two women nod.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Thank you all for the comments! If you guys would like a follow up that follows all of them later on in their lives, let me know!(:


End file.
